shy boy
by ParkChunnie Abel
Summary: CHAP 7 ! Jaejoong si cupu yang selalu mendapatkan godaan dari teman sebangkunya, Jung Yunho. apa sebenarnya yang membuat namja bermata musang itu suka sekali mengganggu Jaejoong? YUNJAE. NO BASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**SHY BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other.**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer : Jaejoong itu punya saya. *dihajar**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Bukan Jaejoong Oppa yang menduduki posisi pertama." Ucap Yeoja berbaju merah, yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru di Tohoshinki Senior High School.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Jaejoong oppa, walaupun cupu begitu, siapa yang bisa menandingi kepintarannya?" tanya Yeoja berbaju hijau, tak percaya.

"Jung Yunho! Dari SMP.. mwo? Tidak ada keterangannya dia berasal dari SMP mana" ucap Yeoja berbaju merah itu lagi.

"Wahhh hebat sekali. Padahal, saat di SMP dulu, tidak ada satupun siswa yang bisa menyaingi Jaejoong Oppa dalam hal pelajaran" desis Yeoja berbaju hijau itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kira-kira, seperti apa ya sosok Jung Yunho itu?" tanya Yeoja berbaju merah penasaran.

"Paling-paling, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong oppa. Pasti dia seorang kutu buku. Yang pasti, dia tidak akan semenarik yang ku bayangkan" ucap Yeoja berbaju hijau itu percaya diri.

"Ne. Atau mungkin, penampilannya lebih parah dari Jaejoong Oppa." Tambah Yeoja berbaju merah itu dan tertawa geli, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan papan pengumuman, saat tau nama mereka berdua masuk dalam daftar siswa yang di terima di sekolah tersebut.

_Sementara itu…_

.

"Hiks… Su-ie.. bagaimana ini? Umma ku pasti kecewa, kalau tau aku bukan di urutan pertama" isak Namja berpenampilan cupu, yang sedang berjongkok dibawah pohon dan menggoresi tanah di bawahnya dengan bentuk-bentuk abstrak.

"Aish Joongie, kau kan ada di urutan dua. Bukannya itu sangat hebat? Aku saja yang di urutan 105 biasa saja." Ucap namja yang di panggil Su-ie itu. Atau lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah di urutan kedua sebelumnya Su-ie…."

"Aish… **Kim Jaejoong**! Sepupuku tersayang.. berada di urutan kedua tidak akan membuat mu mati. Ayolah. Ini saatnya kau bersaing. Bukannya sangat mengasikkan mendapatkan saingan dalam hal belajar? Itu akan memacu semangatmu lagi untuk merebut posisi pertama. Anggap saja ini sebagai cambuk agar kau semakin rajin belajar" ucap Junsu panjang lebar. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tau maksud dari ucapannya barusan.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kim Jaejoong! Sekarang, ayo berdiri dan pulang! Belajarlah lebih giat lagi dirumah. Tidak ada gunanya kau berjongkok disini sepanjang hari. Lihatlah, Ini sudah jam enam sore, bahkan sekolah ini sudah sepi. Kau mau menginap disini?" ucap Junsu tak sabaran.

"Tapi aku—"

"Aish Kim Jaejooooooonngggggg"

"Ara… Ara… kita pulang" ucap Jaejoong mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memuakkan sekali…" desis namja bermata musang itu sambil memandang tak berminat pada papan pengumuman di depannya.

"Berada di posisi pertama untuk kesian kalinya. Aku curiga, otakmu itu berisikan rangkaian computer ya?" ucap namja bersuara _husky_ itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lucu sekali, **Park Yoochun**" ucap namja bermata musang itu datar.

"Apa nya yang lucu? Kau pikir, aku ini sedang bercanda eoh, **Jung Yunho**?" ucap namja bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu cuek.

"Siapa tau saja kau sedang mengajak ku bercanda"

"Bercanda denganmu? Membuang waktu saja" ucap Yoochun cuek.

"Membosankan sekali. Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah ini. Ku pikir, aku bisa mendapatkan saingan disini. Nyatanya… cih!" ucap namja bernama Jung Yunho itu angkuh.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih bisa berada di posisi pertama. Tohoshiki Senior High School ini, bukan sekolah biasa. Mereka Cuma menerima siswa-siswa ber-uang dan pintar. Seharusnya kau bangga bisa menempati posisi pertama dari seluruh siswa baru" ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan menjauhi papan pengumuman.

"Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun… _wait_! Yoochun, kembali kesini" panggil Yunho semangat.

"Apa lagi? Kau mau bilang kalau kali ini pun, kau mengerjakan soal dengan sempurna? Tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun?" ucap Yoochun malas-malasan.

"Lihat anak ini…" tunjuk Yunho pada kertas pengumuman di dinding itu.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Lihat nilainya…" ucap Yunho lagi.

"99,9 . Mwo? Apa ini tidak salah? Nilainya hanya berbeda 0,1 denganmu" ucap Yoochun kaget. Dalam sejarah pertemanannya dengan Yunho, baru kali ini ada seseorang dengan nilai nyaris menyaingi sahabatnya, Yunho. Padahal, disekolah sebelumnya, pesaing Yunho adalah anak Ekselerasi – Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun- dan nilainya pun tidak pernah mendekati Yunho senyaris ini.

"Aku pikir, ini akan menarik" ucap Yunho jadi semangat.

"Ya, setidaknya, sainganmu bertambah satu lagi. Bukan hanya pasangan iblis kurang ajar itu saja" ucap Yoochun.

"Ayolah.. Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu bukan sainganku. Mendapatkan nilai nyaris seperti si Kim Jaejoong ini saja mereka tidak pernah" ucap Yunho mulai tinggi hati.

"Ne. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Ini sudah hampir malam" ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dengan sangat menyesal, aku tidak bisa sekelas lagi denganmu Kim Jaejoong sepupuku sayang" ucap Junsu pura-pura bersedih.

"Su-ie.. bagaimana ini? Tidak ada yang ku kenal di kelasku" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Ayolah Joongie, sudah saatnya kau mencari teman baru. Bergaulah dengan teman-teman sekelasmu" ucap Junsu jengah.

"Tapi, dikelasku tidak ada satupun alumni dari sekolah kita Su-ie…." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Meneriaki kepala sekolah Lee dan memintanya untuk memasukkan salah satu alumni sekolah kita ke kelas mu? Begitu?"

"Setidaknya, temani aku disini dulu Su-ie…" rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku tetap berada di kelasmu ini terus-menerus? Kelasku itu di sebelah Joongie. Ayolah… mau sampai kapan kau berada bersama ku terus?" ucap Junsu frustasi.

"Yoo… Junsu! Sedang apa kau disana? Kau tidak pantas berada di antara manusia-manusia berotak super seperti mereka ini" teriak Eunhyuk dari depan kelas.

"Ya! _Monkey_! Seenaknya saja kau! " marah Junsu sambil melemparkan kertas kearah Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha, kembalilah ke habitat mu yang sesungguhnya _Duckbutt_… kau itu hanya pantas berada di sampingku" ejek Eunhyuk dan berlari kekelasnya.

"Su-iee… jangan pergi" ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan tangan Junsu.

"Aish.. Awas kau _monkey_!" teriak Junsu lagi kesal. "Ayolah Joongie, aku juga harus berkenalan dengan teman-temanku yang baru di kelasku…" ucap Junsu.

"Tapi disana kan sudah banyak alumni sekolah kita Su-ie. Ada Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan yang lainnya." Ucap Jaejoong memelas.

"Tapi, isi kelasku bukan hanya makhluk-makhluk aneh itu saja Kim Jaejooooonnggg,,,," ucap Junsu gemas.

"Su-ie~" rengek Jaejoong, minta di kasihani.

"Songsaengnim sudah datang. Aku harus pergi. Bye…" ucap Junsu sambil berlari panic ke kelasnya.

Tinggallah Jaejoong sendiri di bangkunya. Menatap kearah lapangan di bawahnya dengan wajah putus asa. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa di ajaknya berbicara, semua teman barunya sudah mendapatkan teman masing-masing, tapi tidak dengannya.

"Annyeong…" sapa namja bertubuh kurus, menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Annyeong.." sapa Jaejoong sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa disini kosong? Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya namja itu lagi, menunjuk bangku di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Ne. duduk saja" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Gomawo.. ah.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap namja kurus itu sambil tersenyum, ah.. tidak.. itu seringaian.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"Ah.. kau kah Kim Jaejoong itu? Kyaaa .. beruntung sekali bisa duduk bersebelahan dengamu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk heboh tubuh Jaejoong. SOK KOMPAK. -_-

"N-ne. Mi-mian.. darimana kau mengenalku?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dia menemui orang aneh semacam Kyuhun. Baru saja bertemu beberapa menit, sudah seenaknya memeluk Jaejoong. Lagian, dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang cupu itu, jarang ada orang yang mengingatnya. Berbeda dengan Junsu, Junsu adalah namja yang ceria dan cerewet. Biasanya, orang lebih suka berdekatan dengan Junsu dari pada dengan Jaejoong. Tidak heran kalau teman Junsu JAUH LEBIH BANYAK dari pada Jaejoong.

"Aku melihat namamu di papan pengumuman. Dan tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong itu sangat kuno, kampungan, cupu daan… mian… maksudku.." ucap Kyuhyun tidak enak. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kyuhyun itu bermulut pedas.

"Tidak masalah, yang kau bicarakan itu fakta" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lemah.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku… " ucap Kyuhyun panic, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tidak enak hati. Ini sangat jarang terjadi, biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan perduli dengan perasaan seseorang yang tidak dekat dengannya, tapi beda kali ini. Bisa minta tepuk tangannya?

"Tidak masalah kok. Justru, kalau kau mengatakan aku keren, aku akan sangat marah padamu. Itu sama saja kau menghinaku" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. CETAR… seperti di tampang sejuta kali, Kyuhyun makin merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya dia terlalu jujur mengenai penampilan Jaejoong yang –ehem- CUPU.

"_Bagaimana bisa dia tidak marah padaku, padahal sudah ku kata-katai seperti itu_?" batin Kyuhyun. "Mianhae…" ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Tidak masalah…" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, akan ku jahit mulutnya" ucap namja cantik yang berada di belakang Jaejoong.

"Ya! Heechul hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Wae? Seperti melihat setan saja…" ucap Heechul cuek.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih juga kaget.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ini kelasku, bodoh! Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau kita sekelas ne, Dongsaeng kurang ajar" ucap Heechul tersenyum iblis. " Ohya, Kim Heechul imnida" sapa Heechul tersenyum malaikat pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung. Dia masih menebak-nebak, kira-kira, makhluk macam apa lagi yang ada tepat di belakangnya ini.

"Oh ya Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung mulai sekarang." Ucap Heechul,menunjuk Jaejoong sambil memberikan perintah pada Kyuhyun.

"N-ne" ucap Kyuhyun menurut. Jarang sekali dia menurut seperti ini, dan baru kali ini juga Kyuhyun mau dengan patuh, memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan hyung.

"Tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu cantik, aku hanya bertindak kejam padanya." Ucap Heechul tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan pandangan takut, tetapi mencoba menutupi ketakutannya akan Heechul.

"A-aku tidak takut.." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Hahahahhahaa tidak takut? Lalu? Kenapa kau tergugup seperti itu?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba tertawa menyeramkan.

"Selamat Pagiiiii~" sapa Yeoja berpakaian formal itu dengan ceria. Ne, dia adalah Yeoja yang akan menjadi wali kelas Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagiiii" sapa mereka kompak.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap? Aish.. kenapa ada 5 bangku yang kosong?" ucap Yeoja itu cemberut.

"MOLLLLAAAYOOOO" jawab mereka kompak.

"Aish.. sudahlah, mungkin mereka—"

"Mian kami terlambat Songsaengnim" ucap namja bermata musang dan berambut gondrong, yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu bersama ke empat orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aigooooo _Handsome_… dari mana kalian? Kenapa terlambat?" ucap Yeoja itu manja.

"Kami dari kantin Songsaengnim… mian." Ucap namja bermata musang itu sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah Yeoja itu.

"Aish.. si Yunho itu, selalu saja" repet Heechul.

"Ne, seperti tidak laku saja. Selalu saja tebar pesona. Menjijikkan" ucap Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Mian.. yang namanya Jung Yunho, dari mereka berlima itu.. yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Yang rambutnya coklat, di ikat setengah kebelakang itu( inget rambut Yunpa di Ballons) " tunjuj Heechul dengan dagunya.

"_Penampilan berandalan begitu? Bisa jadi juara satu? Apa-apaan rambutnya itu? Di ikat di belakang? Seperti Yeoja saja. Aish… ingin sekali aku memangkas rambutnya itu_" batin Jaejoong gemas sendiri.

"Kalau yang paling tinggi itu, Shim Changmin, hyung. Namjachinguku…" ucap Kyuhyun pamer.

"Kalau yang di sebelah berjidat lebar itu, kekasihku, Jaejoong. Namanya Tan Hangeng. Tampan sekali ya…" ucap Heechul tak mau kalah. Sementara Jaejoong, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang mencibir Heechul.

"Kalian, duduklah di bangku yang masih kosong ne." ucap Songsaengnim menginterupsi.

"Ne" jawab kelima namja yang terlambat itu bersamaan.

"Aku mau duduk disini" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja Kyuhyun. " Kau, duduklah bersama Changmin" perintah Yunho.

"Enak saja, aku duluan yang duduk disini, kenapa tidak kau saja yang duduk di belakang" ucap Kyuhyun berkeras.

"Ada apa lagi _Handsomeee_…" ucap Songsaengnim mereka sambil berjalan kearah Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berkelahi.

"Songsaengnim, mata ku bermasalah. Kalau aku duduk di belakang, tidak akan kelihatan." Ucap Yunho sok manja.

"Aigoo… _Handsome_, mengalahlah padanya ne" ucap Songsaengnim pada Kyuhyun yang masih mempertahankan tempat duduknya.

"Aniyo! Kau duduk saja di depan dengan beralaskan Koran" ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Mian Songsaengnim, biar aku saja yang duduk di belakang" ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Yunho bersamaan. Sementara Jaejoong, dia hanya memandang tak mengerti pada Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak berani memandang Yunho. Karena, setiap kali dia melihat Yunho, hasratnya untuk memotong rambut namja bermata musang itu, makin menggila saja.

"Chagi, sudahlah. Kau tidak mau berdekatan denganku?" ucap Changmin menengahi pertarungan mata antara Kyuhyun dan Yunho.

"Tapi aku mau duduk disini chagi!" Jawab Kyuhyun masih keras kepala.

"Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku?" rengek Changmin. Melihat namjachingunya cemberut, dengan berat hati, terpaksa Kyuhyun angkat kaki dari sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kali ini aku mengalah, tidak lain kali, JUNG YUNHO!" ucap Kyuhyun sengit. " ohya Jaejoong hyung.. berhati-hatilah padanya. Dia tidak memandang bulu dalam hal menghamili anak orang" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dan langsung menabrakkan bahunya pada Yunho dengan sengaja.

"Kekanakan…" cibir Yunho.

"Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" tanya songsaengnim untuk menetralkan suasana. Masih juga hari pertama sekolah, sudah ada saja muridnya yang berkelahi.

Dengan cueknya, Yunho langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas. Sementara Jaejoong, dia menyibukkan diri agar tidak melihat kearah Yunho. Merasa ditatapi oleh Yunho, Jaejoong melirikkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"W-wae?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Aku tidak bawa pulpen. Pinjam pulpenmu" ucap Yunho terdengar seperti perintah, ketimbang minta tolong.

"Se-sebentar" jawab Jaejoong sambil mencari-cari pulpen dalam tasnya. " ini" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan pulpen-nya pada Yunho.

Greb…

Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat merasakan ada tangan yang memegang tangannya. Dia sengaja tidak melihat kerah Yunho sedikitpun karena takut dengan tatapan Yunho, tapi memang dasar tukang cari kesempatan, hal itu malah di manfaatkan Yunho untuk menggoda Jaejoong yang polos.

"A-apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong hampir menangis, karena ketakutan pada Yunho.

"Aku pikir, kau akan sangat manis jika saja kaca matamu dibuka, dan akan menjadi cantik jika bajumu tak ada" ucap Yunho datar dan menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

Dengan panic, Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dan segera memalingkan mukanya kemana saja, asli tidak kearah Yunho.

"_Namja ini gila…"_ batin Jaejoong ketakutan. Kalau saja, 'namja menangis' bukanlah hal yang memalukan, pasti Jaejoong akan menangis minta pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Iya.. iya.. saya tau utang FF saya masih BANYAK…

Masih boleh minta reviewnya? Lanjut? Delete?

.

.

.

**FOLLOW ME ; Park_Chunniee **


	2. Chapter 2

_Greb…_

_Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat merasakan ada tangan yang memegang tangannya. Dia sengaja tidak melihat kerah Yunho sedikitpun karena takut dengan tatapan Yunho, tapi memang dasar tukang cari kesempatan, hal itu malah di manfaatkan Yunho untuk menggoda Jaejoong yang polos._

"_A-apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong hampir menangis, karena ketakutan pada Yunho._

"_Aku pikir, kau akan sangat manis jika saja kaca matamu dibuka, dan akan menjadi cantik jika bajumu tak ada" ucap Yunho datar dan menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong._

_Dengan panic, Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dan segera memalingkan mukanya kemana saja, asli tidak kearah Yunho._

"_Namja ini gila…" batin Jaejoong ketakutan. Kalau saja, 'namja menangis' bukanlah hal yang memalukan, pasti Jaejoong akan menangis minta pulang sekarang._

.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran satu setengah jam lalu, terasa 1 abad lebih untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, tak sedetikpun Yunho melihat kearah Songsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan, bahkan, songsaengnim sediri pun sudah lelah menegur Yunho. Pandangannya selalu tertuju pada Jaejoong yang ketakutan setengah mati di sebelahnya. Tiba lah Jaejoong pada titik kesabarannya, seperti sekarang ini, seharusnya Jaejong pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya, tapi terhalang Yunho yang masih memandangnyanya lekat-lekat.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-mandangiku terus?" tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Ingin saja" jawab Yunho cuek.

"A-aku ingin ke kantin." Ucap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Kalau aku tidak mengizinkan, bagaimana?"

"Ke-kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku? A-aku lapar." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata setebal ini?" tanya Yunho tak nyambung, dan mengambil kacamata berminus enam yang tergantung manis di hidung Jaejoong.

"Kembalikannn…" ucap Jaejoong panic.

"_Cantik, sesuai dugaanku …."_ Batin Yunho. "Tidak usah menangis begitu… ini ku kembalikan" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Menyebalkan.. hiks…" akhirnya, tangis Jaejoong pecah juga pemirsah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid sudah pergi pulang dengan bahagia. Di saat pulang sekolah seperti ini, gerbang sekolah bagaikan pintu surga untuk mereka, beda halnya jika di pagi hari.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan kearah gerbang menunggu jemputan mereka, saat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, Jaejoong baru sadar kalau kotak kacamatanya tertinggal di laci mejanya.

"Apa yang kau cari Joongie?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Kotak kacamataku tertinggal di kelas …" ucap Jaejoong putus asa.

"Ya sudah. Kau ambil sendiri ne. Biar aku menunggu supir disini"

"Ya sudah.. aku masuk dulu ne…" ucap Jaejoong lemah.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Jaejoong menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Dengan tergesa-gesa, di bukanya pintu kelasnya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati seseorang sedang berciuman panas di dalam kelasnya, dengan reflex, Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu kelas itu dengan keras.

"Ommoo…omooo… apa itu…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Masih juga Jaejoong menetralkan detak jantungnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah yeoja cantik berambut pirang keluar dari dalam kelasnya, kancing kemejanya terbuka dua, dan pengait rok nya tidak terkait. Dengan sengit, yeoja itu memadang Jaejoong.

"Perusak suasana!" maki yeoja itu pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri bersandar di dinding, dengan kepala tertunduk. Merasa yeoja itu sudah pergi, Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari masuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Baru saja kakinya memasuki kelas, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu, namja yang paling di takutinya di kelas itu, sedang berdiri sambil melempar-lemparkan kotak kacamatanya ke udara.

"Mencari ini, Jaejoongie? ~" ucap Yunho seduktif. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas. Yunho yang sedang tertimpa biasan cahaya matahari sore, terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya. "Apa yang di katakan yeoja murahan itu padamu?" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang mematung ketakutan.

"Kembalikan kotak kacamataku" ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" ucap Yunho sambil menutup pintu yang berada di belakang Jaejoong. Melihat aksi Yunho yang makin berani, Jaejoong ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi, mengingat dia adalah namja, betapa memalukannya dirinya kalau berteriak ketakutan hanya karena hal ini.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ko-kotak kacamatanya, buat mu saja" ucap Jaejoong gugup dan mencoba kabur.

Brak.. Yunho dengan iseng, memperangkap Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kotak kacamatanya untukku?" tanya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah.

"N-ne" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong dada Yunho, agar tidak semakin dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku minta, yang punya kotak kacamatanya saja?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kau gila" ucap Jaejoong sambil menendang tulang kering Yunho dan berlari secepat-cepatnya. Bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, namja itu malah tertawa senang. Sepertinya, Jaejoong benar, namja ini sudah gila.

"Hahahhahaa sial, aku ditolak…" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa sendiri di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"U-umma" panggil Jaejoong pada ummanya yang sedang memasak.

"Waeyo Joongie?"

"Bisakah… bisakah aku pindah sekolah saja?" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Mwo? Waeyo chagi?" tanya Ummanya lembut.

"A-aku pikir, Tohoshiki School… tidak cocok untukku" ucap Jaejoong mencoba tidak terlihat gugup, dan GAGAL!.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Appanya

"_Ada Appa… Ada… namja gila bernama Jung Yunhooo_" batin Jaejoong. "Anio Appa, aku.. aku hanya kurang tertarik dengan sekolah itu" dusta Jaejoong.

"Bukannya kemarin, kau sendiri yang ingin masuk kesana Joongie?" tanya Appa-nya lagi.

"Me-memang benar. Ta-tapi aku mengurungkan niatku setelah masuk kesana Appa.. sebaiknya aku pindah sekolah saja" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau masih sehari di sana chagi, cobalah bersosialisasi." Ucap Ummanya.

"Aku tau umma, tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Joongie"

"_Ya sudahlah. Lihat saja, kalian akan menyesal tidak mengabulkan permintaanku ini. Aku akan mati muda disana, mati karena ketakutan pada namja gila bernama Yunho_" batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu…" panggil Jaejoong tersenyum canggung.

"Ne hyung?"

"A-apa boleh kita duduk bersama? Dan Changmin duduk bersama Yunho? Ahh, tapi, kalau kau keberatan, tidak masalah kalau tidak mau" ucap Jaejoong canggung.

"Tentu saja boleh hyung, duduklah disini."

"Tidak ada yang akan duduk di sebelahmu, selain aku, Kim Jaejoong" desis Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan terjatuh kelantai.

"YA! YUNHO!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku Hyung, Dongsaeng sialan." Ucap Yunho tak kalah marah. "Berdiri" ucap Yunho sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"YUNHOOO CHAGIII~" teriak Yeoja berambut hitam dari depan pintu kelas Yunho.

"Cih,menganggu" desis Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong juga Kyuhyun.

"Yunho _Bastard_! Katanya menganggu, tapi tetap saja di ladeni. Mati saja kau" ucap Kyuhyun marah dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Kyu.. bagaimana ini?" tanya Jaejoong putus asa.

"Kau takut padanya hyung?"

"A-apa begitu terlihat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lumayan.. kau tidak perlu takut padanya hyung, dia memang mesum dari lahir.. kurasa. Jadi maklumi saja kalau dia suka menggodamu. Tapi, kalau dia sudah macam-macam, tendang saja masa depannya hyung"

"Masa depannya?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Ne."

"Bagaimana caranya menendang masa depan seseorang?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Cukup tendang bagian selangkangannya saja hyung. Kalau kau beruntung, kau sukses mengahcurkan masa depannya" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

Blush~ wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Jadi, masa depan yang di maksud Kyuhyun adalah 'Masa Depan' yang itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lemas sekali Joongie? Bagaimana kelas barumu? Semalam kau belum bercerita apa-apa padaku. Apa yang bernama Jung Yunho itu baik? Yang aku dengar, hampir semua Yeoja mengejarnya. Sayang sekali, aku belum bertemu dengannya secara langsung." Ucap Junsu panjang lebar.

"Nanti saja tanya-tanyanya, makan saja dulu" ucap Jaejoong mencoba menghindari topic seputar Yunho. Tidak bisakah sedetik saja dia terlepas dari seorang Jung Yunho? Apa belum cukup penyiksaannya selama di kelas? Kenapa harus membahas namja gila itu di saat istirahat seperti ini?

"Tapi aku penasaran. Kau tahu? Anak-anak di kelasku mendadak mengidolakannya. Bahkan, dengan bodohnya mereka berniat membentuk fansclub. Menjijikkan sekali ahahhaa" cerita Junsu.

"Oh, begitu.." ucap Jaejoong tak berminat.

"Ceritakan padaku.. seperti apa sosok Jung Yunho yang di idolakan itu" desak Junsu.

"Su-ie! Apa tidak bisa kita makan dulu? Nanti saja membahas masalah tidak penting seperti itu!" ucap Jaejoong jengah.

"Aish… tapi aku penasaran. Ceritakan padaku!"

"Kalau kau penasaran, nanti datang saja ke kelasku. Itupun kalau kakak-kakak kelas tidak berhamburan ke kelas kami" cerita Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Setiap jam istirahat, meja kami akan kebanjiran Yeoja dan Namja pemujanya dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan kau tau? itu sangat menganggu!"

"Meja kami? Maksudmu, kau dan Yunho teman sebangku, Joongie?" tanya Junsu heboh.

"Ne, kami teman sebangku" ucap Jaejoong kesal. " apa sekrang kita bisa makan tanpa membahas dia lagi? Aku muak!" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Biar kutebak, kau sepertinya tidak akur dengannya"

"Benar sekali. Terima kasih karena sudah merusak moodku makan!" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan meninggalkan Junsu kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kesal, Jaejoong berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat tiba di pintu kelasnya, mejanya masih di banjiri oleh namja dan yeoja yang haus kasih sayang. Merasa jengah, Jaejoong akhirnya berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dan sesekali tersenyum jika ada seseorang atau alumni SMP nya dulu menyapanya.

"Jaejoongie…"

"Hyun Joong hyung…" sapa Jaejoong ceria.

"Aigoo.. kau di terima disini ternyata." Ucap Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne hyung. Ini berkat dukungan hyung juga"ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Hahaha, dimana Junsu? Kalian tidak sekelas?" tanya Hyun Joong lagi.

"Junsu masih di kantin. Kami tidak sekelas lagi hyung" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan kacamata ini lagi? Bukannya dulu aku sudah memberikanmu kacamata yang kacanya lebih tipis dan lebih modis? Kau memecahkannya eoh?"

"Mianhae hyung.. kacamatanya tidak sengaja terjatuh dan terinjak olehku" ucap Jaejoong menyesal.

"Dasar ceroboh." Ucap Hyun Joong sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut, mendatangkan semburat merah di pipi namja cupu itu.

"Mianhae hyung.." ucap Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal.

"Dan.. apa-apaan rambut klimismu ini? Rubah penampilan mu, jika masih seperti ini, tidak akan ada namja atau yeoja yang dekat denganmu" ucap Hyun Joong sambil berkedip jahil kearah Jaejoong. Dan kembali memunculkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"A-aku lebih nyaman seperti ini hyung" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Hahaha, ya sudah kalau kau lebih nyaman seperti ini. Tapi, ku sarankan, ganti kacamatamu. Lensanya terlalu tebal. Tidak cocok untukmu. Seperti ahjusshi-ahjushi saja" ucap HyunJoong lagi.

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Hahaha. Aku serius! kau memang harus benar-benar mengganti kacamata kuno ini" ucap Hyun Joong sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Ck.. baiklah hyung. Kalau aku rajin, aku pasti menggantinya" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus ku urus. Ingat, jangan lupa ganti kacamatamu. Oke. Aku pergi dulu" ucap HyunJoong sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan berjalan pergi.

Jaejoong yang masih sibuk ber-blushing ria, tidak menyadari adanya tatapan kilat kemarahan yang tertuju tepat padanya. Mata musang itu memandang dengan geram setiap kejadian yang terjadi di depan pintu kelasnya. Dihiraukannya, yeoja dan namja yang sedari tadi mengerubinginya. Dengan kekesalan yang sangat, Yunho berjalan menuju ke pintu kelas.

BRAK.. Dengan kesal, Yunho meninju pintu yang ada sebelah Jaejoong, dan membuat namja itu kaget bukan main.

"K-Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

Bahkan, saat di bentak pun, Yunho hanya membalas dengan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam menusuk. Membuat Jaejoong ketakutan setengah mati.

"W-wae? Ke-kenapa kau memadangku seperti i-itu? Me-memangnya aku ada masalah apa dengan mu?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Kau, ikut aku!" ucap Yunho dan menarik Jaejoong kearah atap sekolah. Junsu yang melihat itu, segera mengikuti Jaejoong yang di seret-seret Yunho. Perasaan panic melingkupinya. Dia sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong sangat-sangat payah dalam hal membela diri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang akan babak belur nantinya.

"Junsu.. kenapa Jaejoong di seret-seret oleh Yunho seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kebetulan melihat aksi seret-menyeret yang di lakukan oleh Yunho.

"Mwo? Jadi itu yang namanya Yunho. Aigoo… aku yakin, Jaejoong pasti akan di pukuli olehnya. Bantu aku…" rengek Junsu. Kekhawatirannya makin menjadi saja, dia masih ingat betul perkataan Jaejoong yang mengatakan, dia dan Yunho tidak dalam keadaan 'baik-baik saja'.

"Mwo? Ayo kita keatap." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik paksa Junsu.

.

.

.

.

BRAK! Dengan kasar, Yunho membanting pintu atap sekolah mereka. Dengan pandangan kesal, ditatapinya Jaejoong yang pucat pasi.

"K-Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong panic. Kalau sampai Yunho memukulnya, matilah dia.

"Aku sedang kesal" ucap Yunho dingin.

"La-lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan ku?" tanya Jaejoong makin panic. Jangan-jangan, dia akan menjadi sansak tinju Yunho, untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah pucat pasi, sangkin takutnya, bahkan untuk menggerakkan kakinya, Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi. Dia Cuma menutup matanya saat Yunho mulai mengangkat tangannya. Selang beberapa detik, tidak ada rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Dengan santai, Yunho melepas kacamata Jaejoong. Dalam sekejap, dunia Jaejoong serasa mengabur. Dengan panic, dia menggapaikan tangannya kemana saja.

"Ke-Kembalikan kacamataku Jung Yunho. Ke-kenapa kau suka sekali menindas ku?" ucap Jaejoong mencoba menahan tangisnya. Baru beberpa hari di sekolah ini, entah sudah berapa kali Yunho membuatnya menangis.

"…"

"Yunho…" panggil Jaejoong lagi, saat tidak ada suara di dengarnya. Padangannya yang kabur, hanya dapat menangkap bayangan tubuh Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ne, Jaejoongie~"

"Kembalikan kacamataku…" ucap Jaejoong hampir terisak.

"Kau mau kacamatamu?"

"Cepat kembalikan.. hiks.. kumohon.." isak Jaejoong akhirnya. Dia sudah lelah berhadapan dengan namja gila di depannya ini.

"Cengeng sekali… kenapa kau gampang sekali menangis kalau denganku?"

"Kembalikan… hiks.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menggapai tubuh Yunho.

"Aku benci melihatmu yang selalu ketakutan dan menangis seperti ini"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" ucap Jaejoong berusaha tak menangis lagi.

CUP~

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, sementara Jaejoong hanya terkaget dengan sesuatu yang menempel lembut di bibirnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tak punya persiapan akan hal ini. Merasa tak ada perlawanan, Yunho semakin berani saja. Dan setelah sekian lama, barulah Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terjatuh lemas di lantai atap dengan kacamata yang berada di genggamannya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut. " Itu akibatnya kalau kau membuat ku kesal Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho ceria dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHOOOO" teriak Jaejoong di tengah isak tangisnya. Sementara Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, hanya tertawa bahagia dan me-meletkan lidahnya. Rasanya, dia bahagia sekali bisa membuat Jaejoong meneriaki namanya setiap hari. Dasar _Bad Boy_.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Lanjut? ;p


	3. Chapter 3

_CUP~_

_Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, sementara Jaejoong hanya terkaget dengan sesuatu yang menempel lembut di bibirnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tak punya persiapan akan hal ini. Merasa tak ada perlawanan, Yunho semakin berani saja. Dan setelah sekian lama, barulah Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terjatuh lemas di lantai atap dengan kacamata yang berada di genggamannya._

_Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut. " Itu akibatnya kalau kau membuat ku kesal Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho ceria dan berlari menuju kelasnya._

"_AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHOOOO" teriak Jaejoong di tengah isak tangisnya. Sementara Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, hanya tertawa bahagia dan me-meletkan lidahnya. Rasanya, dia bahagia sekali bisa membuat Jaejoong meneriaki namanya setiap hari. Dasar Bad Boy._

.

.

CHAP. 3

"Joongiiee…" teriak Junsu begitu membuka pintu atap sekolahnya.

"Su-iee…" isak Jaejoong dan segera memeluk Junsu yang panic.

"Apa yang sakit? Dimana dia memukulmu?" tanya Junsu masih panic dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak di pukul…" ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Mwo? Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Pasti kau di ancamnya kan Joongie? Apa yang dia katakan? Beritahu aku, akan ku ratakan giginya!" ucap Junsu geram.

"Memangnya kau berani?" tantang Eunhyuk dan membuat Junsu terdiam.

"Te-tentu saja aku berani!" ucap Junsu akhirnya.

"Bahkan, hanya mengucapkannya saja kau gugup. Bagaimana kalau berhadapan langsung dengannya?" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Bukan saatnya kita untuk berkelahi _monkey_! Bantu aku memapah Jaejoong!" repet Junsu.

"Pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan…" ejek Eunhyuk.

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di atap, rasanya Jaejoong sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Jaejoong memilih pulang lebih awal dengan alasan sakit pada guru, dan dengan suka rela, Junsu mengambilkan tas Jaejoong ke kelas. Beruntung tidak ada Yunho disana.

"Umma.. kumohon…." Rengek Jaejoong. Saat ini, namja cantik itu sedang berada di kamar Ummanya, memohon dengan sangat agar dia bisa pindah sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu Umma, kenapa kau ingin pindah sekolah? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Ummanya mulai jengah dengan permohonan Jaejoong.

"A- itu.. aku tidak betah disana" jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu, hal apa yang membuatmu tidak betah?" tanya Umma-nya lagi.

"E.. aku.. aku hanya tidak betah umma"

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong sayang. Katakan pada Umma. apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Umma-nya lembut.

"Tid—"

"Jangan bohongi Umma, Joongie"

"Baiklah. Tapi. Jika aku mengatakannya, umma harus berjanji akan mengurus kepindahan ku!" ucap Jaejoong, membuat kesepakatan.

"Tergantung. Kalau masuk akal, umma akan mengurus kepindahanmu" jawab Umma-nya.

"Disana, ada seseorang yang sering menindasku Umma…" mulai Jaejoong.

"Menindasmu? Bahkan Umma tidak pernah melihatmu pulang dengan wajah penuh lebam."

"Bukan menindas yang begitu maksudku umma. Tapi, dia seperti mengolok-olok ku. Mengintimidasi dan membuatku tidak nyaman di sana" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Mengolok-olokmu? Karena penampilanmu ini?" ucap Umma-nya sambil melepas kacamata tebal Jaejoong.

"Umma… jangan mengambilnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat umma…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, menangkap bayangan Ummanya yang sedang memegang kacamata tebalnya.

"Katakan pada umma, Joongie. Apa dia mengolok-olokmu karena penampilanmu?" tanya Umma-nya lagi.

"Mollayo Umma… dia tidak pernah mengomentari soal penampilanku. Hanya saja, dia selalu menggangguku. Mungkin karena aku terlihat lemah di depannya" jawab Jaejoong sambil memakai kembali kacamata tebalnya.

"Kenapa tidak dilawan saja?"

"Aku tidak berani. Badannya saja, lebih besar daripada badanku. Aku pasti hancur lebur kalau berkelahi dengannya Umma" jawab Jaejoong putus asa.

"Apa lagi yang sudah di lakukannya padamu? Apa pernah dia menyentuhmu? Umma akan menghajar anak itu jika berani menyentuhmu seujung rambut saja!"

Blush~ wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. _'dia bahkan sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku umma…' _batin Jaejoong.

"Ti-tidak ada.." dusta Jaejoong.

"Dia pasti menindasmu karena kau terlihat lemah Joongie. Sudah beribu kali umma katakan untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu. Lihatlah Junsu, dia sangat modis kan?" ucap Umma-nya.

"Ne. Tapi aku sudah nyaman dengan penampilan ini Umma" jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi umma tidak nyaman dengan penampilanmu ini. Kau sudah SMA, bukan saatnya lagi untuk tampil seperti di tahun 70an sayang." Ucap Ummanya sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Ki-kita mau kemana Umma…?"

"Kita munculkan Joongie yang sudah SMA." Jawab Ummanya dan memaksa Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong pagi ini menggemparkan isi kelasnya, dengan penampilan barunya. Rambut coklatnya yang sudah di tata serapi mungkin, lensa kontak berwarna biru, dan wajah polosnya yang tak pernah berubah. Si buruk rupa sudah berubah menjadi seorang 'Princess'. Namja cantik itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat beberapa teman sekelasnya tak mengenalinya dan menatapnya tajam-tajam. Bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau tidak malu di tatapi seperti itu.

"W-waeyo Dara?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Jaejoong? Kau kah ini?" tanya Dara sambil menatap lekat-lekat Jaejoong.

"N-ne, ini aku.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"KYAAAAA jadilah pacarku Jaejoogie….." ucap Dara histeris.

"Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong kaget saat Dara memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Jangan mau Joongie… jadilah pacarku…"teriak Sulli dari jauh.

"Anio! Jaejoong itu lebih pantas jadi Uke ku!" ucap Taeyang sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Apa-apaan kau hah!" ucap Heechul sambil memukul kepala Taeyang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!" protes Taeyang.

"Aigoo… my Jaejoongie? Kau kah ini?" ucap Heechul tak memperdulikan Taeyang.

"N-ne Chullie.." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kyyaaa… mulai sekarang, panggil aku Umma ne! Chullie Umma…" ucap Heechul meriah.

"Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong bingung.

"Dan ku ingatkan pada kalian semua. Jika ingin berpacaran dengan Jaejoongie ku, kalian harus minta restu dariku, karena mulai detik ini, Jaejoong itu anakku!" ucap Heechul seenak kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Jaejoong belum menyetujuinya kan? Seenaknya saja mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai ummanya" ucap Taeyang masih kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu rambut landak! Aku tidak meminta pendapat tidak bermutumu itu" ucap Heechul cuek.

Pelajaran di mulai, tapi Yunho tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal, semua anak buahnya sudah bermuncullan. Ada sedikit perasaan lega saat Jaejoong tau, Yunho tidak datang pada pelajaran pertama, setidaknya dia bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini tanpa terganggu oleh iblis bernama Yunho itu.

Saat bell istirahat berbunyi, Jaejoong langsung meluncur ke kelas Junsu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Joongie?" ucap Donghae yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis kelas mereka. Ditatapnya Jaejoong sambil berkedip-kedip tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapi ku begitu?" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Neomu Yeppooo…." Ucap Donghae sambil memeluk-meluk Jaejoong. Sayang, Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memandang tidak senang kearahnya.

"Waeyo Joongie?" tanya Junsu saat sudah berada di depan Jaejoong.

"Ayo makan…" ucap Jaejoong ceria.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau ceria sekali…" ucap Junsu sambil memakan rotinya.

"Hehehe, hari ini si pengacau itu tidak datang" jawab Jaejoong cengengesan.

"Hahaha sudah ku duga.." ucap Junsu.

"Em.. Su-ie.. aku ingin tanya…" ucap Jaejoong sambil melirk ke kiri dan kanan.

"Apa?"

"Apa penampilanku aneh?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Hahaha, kau tidak aneh. Hanya cantik" jawab Junsu sambil tertawa setan.

"YA! Aku namja!"

"Terserahlah. Kurasa, Ahjumma sengaja mendandani seperti ini. Kau terlihat _cute_" ucap Junsu.

"Aku membenci_ image_ itu!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa lepas dari _image_ itu Jaejoongie…"

"Terserahlah… aku tidak ingin _mood_ku rusak karena ucapanmu. Bukankah ini hari paling membahagiakan.. tidak ada Jung Yunho dan segala macam gangguannya" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum cerah.

"Memangnya dia kemana?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak mau memikirkannya." Ucap Jaejoong senang.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah kali ini, Jaejoong tidak langsung pulang. Dia mendapat telpon dari Appanya untuk pergi ke kantor Appa-nya. Saat sedang ingin masuk kedalam kantor Appa-nya, matanya menatap sosok namja yang beberapa hari ini selalu dipikirannya. Namja bermata musang yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Ke-kenapa iblis itu ada disini…" ucap Jaejoong panic sendiri.

"Waeyo tuan?" tanya supir Jaejoong yang bertugas juga sebagai _bodyguard-_nya.

"Anio.." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung.

Saat memasuki lobi kantor Appa-nya, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa namja ber-jas. Namja bermata musang itu duduk dengan elegan, hilang sudah image urakan yang selalu di tampilkannya di sekolah. Yang ada di depan Jaejoong sekarang adalah namja dengan setelan jas rapi, sepatu mengkilat, dan sedang tersenyum penuh charisma. Sama sekali bukan Yunho si iblis!.

Jaejoong memilih segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Appa-nya. Mendadak dia berhenti di toilet, ingin sedikit merapikan penampilannya dan menghilangkan wajah pucatnya karena melihat Yunho.

Jantung Jaejoong hendak berhenti saat dilihatnya Yunho juga memasuki toilet yang beradi di lobi perusahaan appanya itu. Jaejoong langsung menunduk dalam agar wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Yunho.

"Mian, ini Jam berapa ya?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Ja-jam ku mati" dusta Jaejoong dan segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang memandang lucu kearahnya.

" Kau pikir bisa mengelabuiku eoh? Bahkan, saat kau sudah jadi arwah pun, aku masih bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu Boojaejoongie…" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa lucu mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang panic.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Appa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti ini?" tanya Appa-nya heran.

"Anio appa… aku hanya sedang panic" ucap Jaejoong jujur.

"Panik?"

"Ne. Jadi, kenapa Appa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba menetralkan detak Jantungnya.

"Appa hanya ingin melihat penampilan barumu saja. Ahahhaha"

"Lucu sekali appa.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo.. semalam, saat appa pulang kerja, kau sudah tidur Joongie, dan saat kau pergi sekoalh, appa belum bangun. Appa kan penasaran" ucap Appa-nya sambil tertawa lucu.

"Sekarang Appa sudah melihat penampilanku kan? Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahaha, kenapa terburu-buru? Ahh, tapi tidak masalah. Setengah jam lagi, Appa ada rapat dengan pemilik Jung corp"

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang ne, Appa" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlalu dari depan Appanya.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Jaejoong berusaha dengan sangat hati-hati menuju ke parkiran kantor dan berdoa agar tidak bertemu Yunho lagi. Dasar sial, Jaejoong malah seperti hendak menyerahkan diri pada yunho, karena ternyata namja itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil Jaejoong!.

"Umma…" ucap Jaejoong hampir saja menangis. Kenapa dia sesial ini? Kemana supirnya? Kenapa tidak ada di dalam mobil?.

Sementara Yunho masih berdiri di depan kap mobilnya, memeriksa file di tangannya.

"Pabbo! Kenapa aku bersembunyi? Tadi saja dia tidak mengenaliku kan? Aku tinggal menundukkan kepala dan masuk ke mobil dengan tenang" ucap Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

Merasa rencananya itu adalah ide paling _brilliant_ se-bumi serikatan ini, dengan percaya diri Jaejoong berjalan menuju mobilnya. Lupakah kau Kim Jaejoong, supirmu tidak ada di mobil?

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dengan ekor matanya, seringaian muncul di bibirnya, dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk dan membelakanginya. Dengan cueknya, Jaejoong berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya dan tentu saja tidak terbuka.

"Tidak bisa terbuka ya…" ucap Yunho masih tetap berusaha focus ke file di tangannya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Jaejoong sengaja menulikan pendengarannya, jangan sampai dia bersuara dan Yunho menyadari keberadaannya.

"Perlu bantuan Jaejoongie?..." ucap Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah memerangkap Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong masih berusaha tidak bersuara dan memilih tetap bersikap tenang meskipun dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati sekarang.

"_Ummma….._ " batin Jaejoong menangis pemirsah…

"Perlu bantuan?" ulang Yunho lembut dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong yang merinding.

"Kau salah orang…" ucap Jaejoong setelah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Aigooo… maafkan aku." Ucap Yunho pura-pura kaget. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memperlihatkan wajahmu?" tantang Yunho. Nyali Jaejoong yang sudah terkumpul, mendadak menguap tak berbekas.

"…"

"Tidak berani?" tantang Yunho lagi.

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" ucap Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya. Dan langsung memaki kebodohannya yang sudah membalikkan badannya kearah Yunho. Jarak wajahnya dan Yunho bisa di bilang, sudah tidak ada, karena hidung meraka sudah saling bersentuhan.

CHU~

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya. Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Setelah lebih dari lima menit bermain-main dengan bibir Jaejoong, Yunho segera melepasnya dan terlihatlah wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis lagi. entah sudah berapa kali seorang Jung Yunho membuat Jaejoong menangis.

"Hah.. akhirnya… dapat pasokan energy…" ucap Yunho senang, tak menyadari Jaejoong yang tengah menangis.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku hiks.. aku tidak sama dengan namja atau yeoja yang selalu memberikan kepuasan padamu. Aku bukan namja murahan seperti itu. Berhenti melakukan itu padaku" isak Jaejoong dan membuat tubuh Yunho membatu.

"Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku sama dengan mereka. Aku bukan mereka! Aku bukan orang yang dengan senang hati memberikan tubuhku pada orang lain!" ucap Jaejoong mulai histeris dan membuat Yunho benar-benar seperti di tampar dengan lemari berisi batu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Berhenti menggangguku.." isak Jaejoong sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa" ucap Yunho tegas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengganggumu, Kim Jaejoong! Bahkan kalaupun kau meminta ku untuk berhenti menganggumu dengan isak tangis yang bisa membanjiri Korea, aku tidak akan berhenti" ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong tepat di biji mata Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan mereka!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menganggap kau seperti mereka."

"Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti mereka! Aku bukan namja murahan!" ucap Jaejoong mulai berani membentak meskipun dia masih menangis.

"Kata siapa kau namja murahan? Justru akulah yang murahan" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Biar ku jelaskan dulu." Ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepala Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu terkurung diantara kedua lengan namja bermata musang itu. "Kau berbeda dengan mereka. Kenapa? karena kau menolakku, sementara di luar sana banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengharapkan sentuhanku. Kau berbeda dengan mereka karena aku lah yang menginginkanmu, bukan seperti mereka yang mendatangiku untuk menawarkan tubuhnya untuk ku sentuh" jelas Yunho.

"Tatap aku" lanjut Yunho.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan menangis lagi. kalau kau membenciku, terserahlah. Tapi, sangat ku sayangkan, walaupun kau membenciku dengan seluruh tubuhmu yang sangat ku inginkan ini.. aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyentuhmu. Salahkan dirimu sendiri…" ucap Yunho.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?"

"Karena bibir ini…" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus bibir Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. " candu ku" ucap Yunho dan..

CHU~ kembali lagi si kurang ajar, Jung Yunho, Mencium Jaejoong yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Sial…" ucap Yunho saat bunyi ponselnya mengganggu acara pribadinya. "Ne, Aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap Yunho kesal dan mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah ter-engah-engah memilih menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi dia tidak lagi menolak saat Yunho menciumnya. Dia bahkan menikmatinya, meskipun sangat memalukan untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho kesal dan langsung mencium kepala Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dan malu setengah mati

"Paboya Jung Yunho…" isak Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

.

..

TBC

Bagian mana yang kalian suka?

:D

Terimikisi buat para reader yang uda review. Mian kalau lama, author sempat drop karena FF ini di delete sm pihak FFn. *GaAdaYangNanya

Bagi reviewnya dong kaka.. XD

**FOLLOW ME : Park_Chunniee**


	4. Chapter 4

_CHU~ kembali lagi si kurang ajar, Jung Yunho, Mencium Jaejoong yang masih membatu di tempatnya._

"_Sial…" ucap Yunho saat bunyi ponselnya mengganggu acara pribadinya. "Ne, Aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap Yunho kesal dan mematikan sambungan telponnya._

_Jaejoong yang sudah ter-engah-engah memilih menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi dia tidak lagi menolak saat Yunho menciumnya. Dia bahkan menikmatinya, meskipun sangat memalukan untuk mengakuinya._

"_Aku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho kesal dan langsung mencium kepala Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dan malu setengah mati_

"_Paboya Jung Yunho…" isak Jaejoong pelan._

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP. 4

.

.

.

"Kau melamun,chagi.." tegur Kim umma.

"E-eh? Wa-waeyo umma?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aniya Umma.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jaejoong melamunkan kejadian di tempat parkiran kantor Appanya. Kejadian saat Yunho mencium bibirnya. Dan berapa kalipun di pikirkan, selalu membuat pipi namja cantik itu memerah sempurna.

"Kalau ada yang mengganjal perasaanmu, ceritakan pada umma ne." ucap Umma-nya sambil membelai kepala anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi di depannya.

"Joongie, umma harus pergi sekarang. Jaga rumah ne" ucap Umma-nya sambil mengambiltasnya dan berjalan mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Ne umma. hati-hati." Ucap Jaejoong.

Sesudah ummanya pergi, kembali Jaejoong melanjutkan acara melamunnya. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada saat Yunho pertama kali menciumnya pertama kali di atap sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu…"ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup kedua matanya. Pipinya memerah memikirkan Yunho. Ya, hanya Yunho yang sedang menari-nari di pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Jae…" panggil HyunJoong saat melihat Jaejoong hendak masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hyung.." sapa Jaejoong ceria.

"Aigoo cantik sekali…." Puji HyunJoong sambil memandang tak berkedip kearah Jaejoong.

"H-hyung, ja-jangan memandangiku seperti itu…" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Hahaha mian. Aku lupa kalau kau masih Jaejoong ku yang pemalu. Perubahan penampilan, ternyata tidak banyak merubah sifat pemalumu ya…" ucap HyunJoong sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Hyung…" rengek Jaejoong merasa malu.

"Hehehe, oh ya Jae apa—"

"Permisi, kau menghalangi jalanku…" ucap Yunho sambil menerobos masuk kedalam kelas dan menyeret Jaejoong ikut masuk kedalam bersamanya.

"Ya! Lepasakan aku!" ucap Jaejoong memberontak dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Yunho di bahunya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" tantang Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong ke hadapannya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit pada seniormu?" tegur HyunJoong.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah permisi padamu? Aku tadi bilang permisi.. kau menghalangi jalanku… begitu kan?" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena tidak lagi berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Aku sedang bicara dengannya, dan kau dengan seenaknya menariknya" ucap HyunJoong masih mencoba tenang.

"Lalu kenapa? kau keberatan?" tanya Yunho cuek.

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu, kau berharap aku peduli?" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Bisa kah kau sopan sedikit pada seniormu?"

"Kau gila hormat juga ternyata" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Le-lepaskan aku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Yunho di bahunya.

"Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu, Boo. Apa perlu aku menciummu di depan mereka agar kau diam?" ucap Yunho dan sukses membungkam Jaejoong. Tentu saja dia tidak mau di cium di depan umum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya HyunJoong mulai kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Yunho cuek.

"Hyung, maafkan dia…" ucap Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Boo?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Hyung, ku mohon, jangan perbesar masalah ini. Dia memang suka seenaknya. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur saat akan pergi kesekolah tadi" ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Boo..!"Protes Yunho.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi saja" ucap HyunJoong mengalah. Percuma berurusan dengan Yunho.

"Kumohon, jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh" ucap Jaejoong memelas.

"Ok.. ok.. maafkan aku. Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau membuatku jadi merasa sangat bersalah" ucap Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong ke bangku mereka. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melawan, karena hanya buang-buang tenaga saja. Sementara teman-teman sekelasnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan _evil smirk_ terkembang di bibir mereka. Kasihan sekali kau, Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong. Saat ini, kelas mereka sudah kosong karena pelajaran memang sudah usai 10 menit yang lalu, dan Yunho masih tertidur sedari tadi.

"Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong lagi sambil mengguncang bahu Yunho. Jaejoong sudah hampir putus asa karena namja yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

"Yunho, bangun…" ucap Jaejoong kali ini agak lebih keras.

"Enghh…. Waeyo?" tanya Yunho sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jam pelajaran sudah usai. Aku ingin pulang…" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Sebentar lagi…" ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Jaejoong. Dan membuat namja cantik itu memerah lagi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong panic.

"Tidur. Apa lagi?" ucap Yunho sambil menarik jemari Jaejoong untuk menutupi matanya.

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah di jemput.." ucap Jaejoong canggung.

"Tinggal suruh supirmu pulang kan? Nanti aku yang antarkan kau pulang" ucap Yunho kembali tertidur.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kalau kau masih protes, aku bisa jamin, kau akan pulang dengan bercak-bercak merah di seluruh badanmu."ucap Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong jadi terdiam. Pulang dengan bercak merah di seluruh tubuh? HELL NO!.

Satu jam lebih Jaejoong hanya diam di kelasnya dengan Yunho tertidur di pahanya, rasanya pahanya mulai kesemutan dan tangannya yang digunakan Yunho untuk menutupi mata namja yang sedang tertidur itupun mulai terasa pegal. Jaejoong juga sudah mulai bosan, tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela dan bersenandung kecil. Meskipun sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Yunho yang semena-mena, setidaknya dia tidak harus menerima ciuman paksa dari Yunho hari ini. Dna dia, patut bersyukur atas hal itu.

Yunho menggeliat kecil dan membuat Jaejoong langsung menegakkan badannya. Dia takut suaranya tadi menganggu beruang mesum yang sedang tidur di pahanya saat ini. Dan jika memang benar itu terjadi, kemudian Yunho marah, Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan hal apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Yunho sambil berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"E-eh?"

"Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Tidak" ucap Jaejoong. Karena memang namja cantik itu tidak lapar.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Sedikit.." jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, masak untukku ya…" ucap Yunho ceria.

Jaejoong menatap kesekeliling ruangan yang dominan putih itu dengan pandang takjub. Sangat mewah. Semua yang berada di dalam apartemen ini, tentulah bukan barang murah. Jaejoong masih sibuk melihat-lihat dan tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu, tidak ada orang lain di apartemen ini. Hanya dia dan Yunho. Sekali lagi, HANYA JAEJOONG DAN YUNHO!.

Cklek..

Suara pintu terkunci membuat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan memadang horror kearah pintu yang sekarang sudah terkunci rapat.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kau menguncinya..?" tanya Jaejoong panic.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho masih bingung. Apa yang salah dengan pintu yang terkunci? Sedetik kemudian, seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sepertinya namja Jung itu tau apa yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong.

"Ke-kenapa tidak di biarkan terbuka saja?" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mundur karena Yunho yang berjalan maju kearahnya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai dan makin memperbesar langkahnya kearah Jaejoong yang sudah sangat panic.

"hyaa.." teriak Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan sukses jatuh kelantai.

"Boo.." ucap Yunho panic dan langsung berjalan kearah Jaejoong. "Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho benar-benar khawatir.

"Ka-kaki ku…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memijit pergelangan kakinya.

"Aigoo.. mianhae.." ucap Yunho merasa tidak enak hati. Dengan sigap, digendongnya tubuh Jaejoong menuju sofa yang berada di sana. Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar memerah sekarang, jantungnya seolah sedang di ajak marathon antar benua, berdetak menggila.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yunho yang baru saja menggendongnya.

"Coba luruskan kakimu." Perintah Yunho. Dan Jaejoong pun menurut.

"Mungkin agak sakit, tahan sedikit ya." Ucap Yunho sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Jaejoong dan krek..

"AArrghhh…" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan saat Yunho mengobati kakinya dengan cara ekstrim.

"Mian. Apa masih sakit? Coba gerakkan.." perintah Yunho.

"Se-sepertinya sudah tidak…" ucap Jaejoong. Ternyata rasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya sudah berkurang.

"Mian" ucap Yunho menyesal.

"Hehehe seperti bukan dirimu saja.." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba terkekeh sendiri dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Kenapa malah tertawa? Aku sangat khawatir padamu.." ucap Yunho kesal.

"Hahaha mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong masih tertawa.

"Sudah, jangan tertawa lagi! kita pesan makanan saja" ucap Yunho sambil menelpon kerestoran yang ada di Apartemen tersebut.

"Ne.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lucu. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat wajah panic Yunho. Yang selama ini di lihat Jaejoong hanyalah Yunho yang selalu tersenyum mesum dan bertindak semaunya.

"Aku sudah memesan makanannya" ucap Yunho sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Em.. orang tuamu, dimana?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tidak ada"

"Mi-mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong menyesal.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba tersenyum usil.

"Maaf sudah—"

"Orang tua ku tinggal diluar negri" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ceria. Jaejoong pasti berpikir kalau Umma dan Appa Yunho sudah 'Tidak Ada'.

"Oh…" ucap Jaejoong sedikit lega.

"Kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Yunho sambil memainkan rambut Jaejoong.

"U-umma yang melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Umma mu sangat tau seleraku yang bagaimana" ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan membuat Jaejoong sukses memerah.

"Yun.."

"Ne?"

"A-ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan perihal kelakuan Yunho selama ini padanya.

"Apa?"

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Jahat? Siapa? Aku?" tanya Yunho sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Ma-maksudku.. kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Kau juga sering berlaku tidak sopan padaku. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan—"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mau. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, kau tidak sama dengan mereka. Harus ku bilang berapa kali padamu, aku menginginkanmu, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho blak-blakkan. Apa pernyataannya itu tidak bisa di tangkap Jaejoong dengan baik? Apa dia juga harus meminta Jaejoong secara blak-blakan agar jadi kekasihnya?

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong masih gugup. Wajahnya sudah merah sempurna sekarang.

"Entahlah.."

"Lupakan saja…" ucap Jaejoong masih tertunduk.

"Lupakan? Apanya? Kau meminta aku melupakan perasaanku? Begitu?" tanya Yunho sambil memadang tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Bu-bukan begitu tapi—"

"Kau membuatku kesal, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho kesal dan mendorong Jaejoong hingga tertidur di sofa. Dengan perasaan kesal yang campur aduk, Yunho mencium Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya. Lelehan saliva sudah menetes dari bibir Jaejoong, tidak ada perlawanan. Hanya buang-buang tenaga!.

"Yunhh.." desah Jaejoong sambil mencengkram kemeja Yunho.

"Emh?" guman Yunho masih sibuk menjelajahi mulut Jaejoong.

"Se.. sesakhh.. ah.." desah Jaejoong.

TING TONG… TING TONG…

Acara kedua manusia yang sedang sibuk berciuman itu terpaksa terganggu karena bell apartemen Yunho yang berbunyi. Dasar tidak tau situasi. Dengan malas, Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dan terlihatlah seorang pelayan yang sepertinya petugas yang mengantarkan makanan pesanan Yunho.

"Gomawo" ucap Yunho sambil menutup pintunya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pengantar makanan itu. Rasanya sangat kesal diganggu di saat yang tidak tepat, kan?

Jaejoong terduduk dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa yang tadi dilakukannya? Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berkhianat dan bekerja di luar kontrolnya. Kenapa dia bisa membalas ciuman Yunho? Bahkan, berciumanmpun dia tidak pernah. Hanya dengan Yunho saja dia melakukannya, dan jangan lupa kalau sebelum ini, ciuman yang Jaejoong terima, murni pemaksaan dari seorang Jung!. Tapi sekarang?

"Kenapa menutup wajahmu seperti itu, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan makanan di depan Jaejoong.

"Aniya" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Ani" ucap Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa Yunho sangka, Jaejoong malah balas memeluknya dan meremas baju Yunho. Namja cantik itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho. Rasanya sangat malu..

"Boo, Waeyo?" panggil Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Ania.. aku hanya malu" ucap Jaejoong makin mencengkram baju Yunho.

"Malu?"

"Jangan di bahas~" rengek Jaejoong. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seperti ini, padahal aku sangat membencimu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Yunho, dan Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak peduli.." ucap Yunho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya secara blak-blakan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ne"

"Karena aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Mwo? Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada Yeoja dan Namja yang sudah kau cium?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Ya! Aku tidak semurahan itu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintai orang itu"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang _innocent_ kearah Yunho.

"Ne. Kalau aku bersama orang lain, merekalah yang mengatakan kalau mereka menginginkan ku" jawab Yunho Jujur.

"Ne, Arraso! Kau mengatakan menginginkan ku, karena aku ini cupu dan gampang di permainkan kan?" tuduh Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Siapa yang bilang kalau kau cupu? Kau itu cantik, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak cantik!" marah Jaejoong.

"Ya.. terserahlah…"

"Aku mau pulang…" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba ketakutan. Perasaan takutnya pada Yunho yang tadi sempat hilang, mendadak muncul lagi, entah apa alasannya.

"Kita bahkan belum makan.." ucap Yunho bingung.

"Aku makan dirumah saja"

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus makan bersamaku, disini!" ucap Yunho tak bisa terbantahkan.

"Se-setelah makan, a-aku boleh pulang kan?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Tergantung, kalau aku sedang berbaik hati, kau ku izinkan pulang, kalau tidak…."

"A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup dan memundurkan wajahnya karena Yunho mendekat.

"Kau juga harus menemaniku tidur malam ini" ucap Yunho menyeringai.

JDARR… seolah disambar petir di siang hari, Jaejoong memandang horror kearah Yunho dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Akan kah keperawanan mu akan hilang di rebut oleh orang yang sama, yang juga merebut ciuman pertamamu, Kim Jaejoong? Entahlah…

TBC~

Hahaha apa ini? Apa ini? Jadi, bagian mana yang kalian suka? :D

**Nb : Hanya menerima saran dan sanjungan** *Plak

.

.

.

**FOLLOW ME: Park_Chunniee**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Se-setelah makan, a-aku boleh pulang kan?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut._

"_Tergantung, kalau aku sedang berbaik hati, kau ku izinkan pulang, kalau tidak…."_

"_A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup dan memundurkan wajahnya karena Yunho mendekat._

"_Kau juga harus menemaniku tidur malam ini" ucap Yunho menyeringai._

_JDARR… seolah disambar petir di siang hari, Jaejoong memandang horror kearah Yunho dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Akan kah keperawanan mu akan hilang di rebut oleh orang yang sama, yang juga merebut ciuman pertamamu, Kim Jaejoong? Entahlah…_

.

.

.

.

**SHY BOY**

**CHAP. 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWOYA? Mana bisa se-seperti itu. Aku tidak mau..!" protes Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" ucap Yunho cuek sambil mulai memakan makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menemanimu tidur!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri.

"Ne.. Ne.. tidak usah ketakutan seperti itu. Duduk dan makanlah. Setelah ini, kuantarkan kau pulang." Ucap Yunho masih cuek dan terus makan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Ya! Aku tidak berbohong. Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kalau ku bilang akan ku antar pulang, sudah pasti ku antar pulang, tenang saja."

"Kalau kau berbohong, bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku berbohong, kau boleh menjadikan aku pacarmu sebagai hukumannya" ucap Yunho santai.

"_Itu sama saja bunuh diri_" batin Jaejoong. "Aniya.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu… kau boleh memakai tubuhku sesukamu sebagai hukumannya jika aku berbohong" ucap Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk agak jauh dari Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ehm.. Yunho, aku tidak lapar, apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meremas bajunya. Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan, Yunho langsung memberi _Deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Jaejoong.

"K-kalau begitu.. na-nanti saja" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan setelah melihat tatapan tajam Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Umma-nya penasaran.

"A-aku tadi.. ehm.." ucapan Jaejoong jadi kacau kalau dia hendak berbohong, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa pada Umma-nya.

"Ne?"

"A-aku baru.. ah.. maksudku, tadi aku baru pulang dari toko buku.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Begitu.. bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" tanya Umma-nya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Baik.." jawab Jaejoong. _"Kalau saja pengacau itu tidak datang_" lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah.."

"Ne Umma.."

.

.

.

"Jaejooong hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun meriah.

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Mian, semalam aku meninggalkan mu sendirian bersama si mesum itu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Kyu.."ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini semua karena Appa-ku. Kalau saja dia tidak kembali ke Korea secara mendadak, aku pasti menemani hyung sampai si mesum itu terbangun."

"Hihihi tidak apa Kyu. Tenang saja."

"Bagaimana semalam hyung? Apa dia mengganggumu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aniya.."

"Setelah dia terbangun, hyung langsung di izinkan pulang kan?"

"N-ne.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Syukurlah, ternyata otaknya masih berfungsi juga.." ucap Kyuhyun lega.

"Otak siapa yang kau maksud, eoh?" ucap Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di kelas.

"Tentu saja otakmu!" ucap Kyuhyun pedas.

"Ada apa dengan otak ku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong menengahi.

"Kau, kenapa masih disini? Kembali ke bangkumu. Mengganggu saja.." usir Yunho.

"Cih. Aku juga mau pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi.." ucap Yunho cuek. Hampir saja Kyuhyun melemparkan meja ke kepala Yunho kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh Changmin yang langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Yunho langsung duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Di perhatikannya Jaejoong tanpa berkedip dan membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah dan membuang mukanya kearah jendela.

"A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik-lirik sedikit kearah Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

"Aniya.." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Ja-jangan memandangku seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan pandangi aku…" ucap Jaejoong putus asa, tidak kah kau sadar kalau pandanganmu itu seperti tatapan ahjushi-ashjusi genit di mata Jaejoong, Jung Yunho?

"Ini kan mataku, kenapa kau yang mengatur aku harus melihat kemana?"

"Kau boleh melihat kemanapun, tapi jangan tatap aku terus-menerus seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong hampir menangis. Kenapa orang seperti Yunho harus hidup di muka bumi ini?

"Kalau aku mau melihatmu, memang kenapa? tidak suka?" ucap Yunho pura-pura marah dan membuat nyali Jaejoong menciut seketika.

"Umma…" desis Jaejoong pelan dan ingin sekali menangis. Dia mengira, Yunho benar-benar marah padanya.

"Tidak ada Umma-mu disini. Disini yang ada Jung Yunho." Ucap Yunho tegas.

Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Jaejoong memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja, diantara kedua tangannya. Melihat itu, Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri setelah menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Sampai jam pulang sekolah tiba, Yunho tak juga kembali ke dalam kelas. Namja Jung itu raib entah kemana. Jaejoong? Jangan di tanya. Dia harus bersyukur ribuan kali karena hal itu. Dan disaat bersamaan dia juga merasa kehilangan.

Jaejoong melintasi lorong sekolah, dan memilih lewat pintu utara sekolahnya karena memang lebih dekat jika dia pulang lewat pintu gerbang utara jika di banding melewati gerbang utama.

Saat sedang melintasi salah satu kelas, Jaejoong mendengar seperti ada meja dan kursi yang terjatuh dari dalam kelas tersebut. Dengan perasan takut dan penasaran, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, siapa tau saja ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Saat kepalanya melihat kedalam, yang dilihatnya justru dua orang yang sedang berciuman di dalam kelas itu.

Mata doe Jaejoong sontak terbelalak kaget dan kamus yang ada di tangannya jatuh, menciptakan suara yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkan kedua orang yang sedang berciuman itu, kalau ada orang lain di dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

Mata Jaejoong makin terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat Yunho lah orang yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di kelas itu. Dengan cepat, di ambilnya kamusnya yang terjatuh dan segera angkat kaki. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong tidak lupa meminta maaf dan menutup kembali pintu kelas tersebut.

Setelah melihat kejadian di dalam kelas tersebut, dada Jaejoong berdebar keras dan membuatnya sesak dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Jaejoong berlari kecil dan saat sampai di gerbang utara, mobil jemputan Jaejoong sudah berada disana. Junsu juga sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Selama di perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya diam dan tatapan sendunya berhasil tertangkap oleh mata Junsu. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah berusaha se-ceria mungkin, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membohongi sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Disini.. sakit.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meremas bajunya di bagian dada kiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan akan segera meneteskan air mata, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia menangis. Apa karena Yunho? Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau jawabnnya.

Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkan-nya. Di tepuk-tepuknya kepala Jaejoong pelan. Sama sekali tidak berniat bertanya perihal apa pun yang terjadi pada sepupunya itu. Itu bisa di tanyakan nantikan?

"A-Aku tidak apa.. ke-kenapa kau memelukku…" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Junsu. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya, dia tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa, sementara air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

"Ne. Kau tidak apa.." ucap Junsu tersenyum sedih.

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Junsu hanya memilih diam dan tidak berkata apapun, biarlah Jaejoong yang akan menceritakannya kalau dia sudah siap. Toh, Cuma Junsu tempat Jaejoong berbagi cerita.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Jaejoong sudah kembali seperti biasa. Semalaman dia memikirkan kenapa dia menangis. Setelah tidak mendapatkan alasannya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris di depan kaca kamarnya dan berkata dia hanya ingin menangis.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho.

"Ne?" jawab Jaejoong yang terkesan biasa saja.

"Yang semalam.."

"Mian.. a-aku tidak melihat apapun.. aku tidak akan memberitahukan songsaengnim soal semalam, aku berjanji.." ucap Jaejoong takut. Takut kalau Yunho akan mengancamnya. Matanya meredup saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Tanpa Jaejoong inginkan, ada rasa nyeri di hatinya.

"Baguslah…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Matanya meredup.

"N-ne, jadi kumohon jangan mengangguku.. aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu songsaengnim kan?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengganggumu." Ucap Yunho cuek dan mulai mengambil buku di dalam tasnya.

"K-kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa? ini kan bangku-ku."

"Ma-maksudku.. kenapa kau tidak bolos saja?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Selamat belajar.." ucap Jaejoong cepat-cepat dan membuang mukanya kearah jendela. Dia takut pada Yunho yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau cerita padaku, Joongie?" tanya Junsu sambil meminum susunya. Saat sedang jam istirahat seperti ini, Jaejoong memamng selalu bersama Junsu.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh? Oh.. itu.. aku juga tidak tau.. hehehehe…" jawab Jaejoong. Tidak tau, atau memang sengaja tidak ingin tau?

"Ya.. ya.. terserahlah. Nanti juga kau akan cerita.." ucap Junsu pasrah.

"Aku boleh bergabung disini?" tanya seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong.

"Hyun Joong hyung.." sapa Junsu ceria.

"Eh? Hyung, duduklah.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menggeser duduknya agar muat untuk HyunJoong.

"Gomawo.."

"Hyung, sudah beberapa hari aku bersekolah disini, tapi tidak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran.." ucap Junsu sumringah.

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah terlihat." Ucap Hyunjoong.

"Hehehe.. ohya Hyung, Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana? " tanya Junsu lagi.

"Permisi…" ucap Yunho merusak suasana dan mengambil duduk di tengah-tengah Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong.

"Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong putus asa. Ingin sekali Jaejoong memecahkan kepalanya ke meja sekarang. Kenapa namja Jung ini suka sekali mencari gara-gara.

"Annyeong.. Jung Yunho imnida. Teman sebangku BooJaejoongie-ku…" ucap Yunho memperkenalkan diri pada Junsu yang hanya melongo tak mengerti.

"A-annyeong, Kim Junsu Imnida.." jawab Junsu masih melongo.

"Wah.. senang berkenalan denganmu Junsu. Kau berada di kelas berapa?" tanya Yunho sok akrab. Hyunjoong yang berada di sebelah Yunho, mendadak terabaikan begitu saja.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sengaja menghalangi pandangan Jaejoong ke Hyunjoong.

"Ne, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukkan senyum sejuta watt nya.

"Bi-bisakah kau duduk dengan benar. Kau memunggungi HyunJoong hyung.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha membuat Yunho duduk kearah depan. Bukan menyamping seperti ini.

"Aigooo.. ada orang.." ucap Yunho pura-pura kaget. "Jadi, Junsu-ie kau berada di kelas berapa tadi?" tanya Yunho lagi. benar-benar tidak peduli pada Hyunjoong yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kelasku tepat di sebelah kelasmu, Yunho-shi.." ucap Junsu.

"Panggil Yunho saja.." ucap Yunho sok akrab.

"Ne, Yunho.." ucap Junsu masih dengan tampang melongonya.

"Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong lagi. kali ini namja cantik itu benar-benar tidak enak hati pada Hyunjoong.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho pura-pura tidak mengerti keadaan. "Junsu-ie , apa kau suka bermain bola? Aku dan teman-temanku kekurangan pemain.." ucap Yunho. Dan GOTCHA! Yunho benar-benar sukses menarik perhatian Junsu dan membuat Junsu lupa kalau Hyunjoong itu masih bernafas di sebelah Yunho.

"Ne Ne.. aku Suka sekali bermain bola.." ucap Junsu semangat.

"kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku pulang sekolah nanti ne." ucap Yunho sambil menjabat tangan Junsu.

"Eh? Hari ini pertandingannya?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Ne. Bagaimana? Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Te-tentu saja." Jawab Junsu semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan ponselmu.." ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Buat apa?" tanya Junsu bingung, tetapi tetap memberikan ponselnya pda Yunho.

"Itu nomerku. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah pasti ikut. Pertandingannya jam 3 sore nanti." Ucap Yunho dan mengembalikan ponsel Junsu.

"Ne. Akan ku hubungi nanti." Ucap Junsu semangat.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, ku tunggu ne. Ah.. Kami pergi dulu ne Junsu-ie. Sampai bertemu nanti sore." Ucap Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong sedikit meronta.

"Apa perlu ku gendong?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Jaejoong pasrah. Benar-benar tidak ada gunanya melawan Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati pada Hyunjoong. Bahkan mengucapkan annyeong pun, Jaejoong tak sempat, karena Yunho sudah merangkulnya rapat ke tubuh namja Jung itu. Poor Jaejoong.

"Hyung, mian.. tadi kita sampai mana?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba tersadar masih ada Hyunjoong.

"Sampai disini.." ucap hyunjoong sambil bangkit berdiri dan membuat Junsu melongo lagi.

.

.

.

"Le-lepaskan aku.." pinta Jaejoong lemah.

"Kenapa kau selalu ketakutan kalau berada bersamaku?" ucap Yunho dingin dan menatap tepat di manic mata Jaejoong. Dia kesal di anggap mengerikan terus-menerus oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak takut.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"Bahkan wajahmu memucat sekarang. Apa aku se-seram itu?" tanya Yunho kesal.

"Ti-tidak.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya benci padamu.." ucap Jaejoong setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Apa alasannya?"

"_Apa dia bodoh? Masih bertanya alasannya? Apa kelakuannya selama ini tidak bisa menjadi alasan kalau aku membencinya.."_ batin Jaejoong. "Kau masih bertanya alasannya?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Ne. Apa karena aku suka menciummu?" tanya Yunho blak-blakkan.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu.." ucap Jaejoong panic sendiri. Mereka sedang berada di tangga menuju kelas mereka, meskipun suasana sedang sepi, tapi tidak ada yang menjamin kalau tidak akan ada murid yang lewat dari situ kan?.

"Itu alasannya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Me-memangnya apa lagi? kelakuanmu bisa di golongkan dalam pelecehan seksual!" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Kalau aku tidak memaksamu, memangnya kau mau menciumku kalau aku meminta baik-baik?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Makanya aku selalu menciummu secara paksa. Ahh.. sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Su-ie…" panggil Jaejoong saat melihat Junsu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya, di bangku Junsu.

"Eh? Joongie? Waeyo?" ucap Junsu sambil menggeser tempat duduknya. Sementara teman yang tadi bersamanya, sudah pergi.

"A-apa kau yakin ingin pergi ke pertandingan yang dikatakan Yunho tadi?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Takut kalau Yunho akan mendengarnya, maka habislah dia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Junsu polos.

"L-lebih baik, pikirkan ulang…" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku tidak ada jadwal setelah pulang sekolah. Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu berteman dengan buku, Joongie." Ucap Junsu lagi.

"Aish.. Yunho itu orang yang berbahaya…"

"Berbahaya? Berbahaya bagaimana? Aku rasa, Yunho orang yang gampang bergaul. Dasar kau saja yang susah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain…" ucap Junsu.

"Ck.. Ayolah Su-ie.. tidak usah pergi saja ya.. lebih baik kau temani aku.."

"Menemanimu? Kemana? Ke toko buku? Keperpustakaan umum? Tidak, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Junsu.

"Su-iee…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Joongie.. lagian aku pergi bersama Eunhyuk. Tenang saja.." ucap Junsu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong.

"A-aku ingin bertanya, mengenai aku menangis kemarin.. makanya, jangan pergi ne.." bujuk Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Kau yang menangis, dan sekarang kau ingin aku memberitahu mu kenapa kau menangis? Kau demam, Joongie?" ucap Junsu binggung.

"Aniya! Makanya, kau harus mendengarkanku. Jangan pergi ne."

"Ceritakan sekarang saja.." ucap Junsu memberi ide.

"Tidak bisaaaaaa…"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti ada yang mendengar.."

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengar." Ucap Junsu meyakinkan.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi berjanjilah jangan menertawaiku, ne." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne." ucap Junsu malas-malasan.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan awal mula kenapa air matanya menetes. Mulai dari dia melihat Yunho sedang berciuman sampai rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Kau cemburu." Ucap Junsu tegas.

"Aniya! Aku tidak cemburu." Elak Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, kau sakit hati."

"Tidak!"

"Katakan padaku. Kau menyukai namja Jung itu?" ucap Junsu serius.

"E-eh.. tidak, aku membencinya." Ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku tidak yakin apa aku benar-benar membencinya. Tapi aku.. ah… aku tidak mengerti…" ucap Jaejoong putus asa sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku rasa, kau tidak membencinya.."

"Aku tidak tau…" ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan dagunya di meja Junsu.

"Jadi, type mu yang seperti itu ya Joongie. Seleramu tinggi juga…" ucap Junsu jahil.

"Ya! Yang benar saja, aku tidak suka dengan namja yang berambut gondrong seperti dia.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ya.. ya.. terserahlah.." ucap Junsu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne.. Kau tidak menyukainya. Beres kan?"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong masih merasa kesal. Tanpa kedua Kim itu sadari, orang yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan mereka sebenarnya tepat berada di belakang Junsu. Hanya saja, namja itu membelakangi Junsu dan Jaejoong yang ada di depannya. Jangan pikir kalau Yunho mendengar isi percakapan kedua Kim itu. Ingat kan ucapan Yunho? Walaupun seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi arwah, dia masih bisa mendeteksi keberadaan namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, keadaan kelas Jaejoong mendadak ramai. Seluruh anak buah Yunho berkumpul mengerubungi Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu pun memilih menunggu di depan kelas, sengaja tidak mau mengganggu mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yeoja teman sekelasnya.

"Oh itu.. Yunho baru saja memotong rambutnya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan" Jawab Yeoja itu. (bayangin Yunpa di Mirotic ya).

"Mwo? Y-Yunho memotong rambut panjangnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne."

DEG mendengar hal itu, mendadak perasaan tak enak mengerubungi Jaejoong. Dalam pikirannya dia sudah menebak-nebak, apakah Yunho mendengar ucapan Jaejoong pada Junsu kemarin? Tapi ditepisnya pikirannya tersebut, memangnya dia siapa, siapa tau saja Yunho memang ingin memotong rambutnya.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah mejanya yang sudah mulai kosong, dan hanya meninggalkan Yunho yang sibuk memencet ponselnya.

"Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, masuklah." Ucap Yunho sambil menggeser sedikit badannya agar bisa di lewati Jaejoong. Ingatkan, Jaejoong duduk di sudut dekat jendela?.

"Gomawo.."

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu pulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Yunho masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eh? A-ada apa?"

"Nanti saja sepulang sekolah. Ohya, bagaimana penampilanku? Aku sengaja memotong rambutku, karena ku dengar , kau tidak suka dengan rambutku yang panjang.."ucap Yunho blak-blakan.

"K-kata siapa aku tidak suka rambut panjangmu?" tanya Jaejoong takut. Dalam otaknya, sudah berputar hal-hal menyeramkan yang akan terjadi dengannya sepulang sekolah nanti. Di buang ke jurang oleh Yunho mungkin?.

"Aku mendegarnya sendiri semalam." Ucap Yunho cuek. Sementara Jaejoong benar-benar ingin hilang dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga. Jangan-jangan Yunho juga mendengar semua keluahnnya pada Junsu? Mengetahui hal itu, Muka Jaejoong mendadak memerah.

"Umma…" desis Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang hampir menangis.

.

.

.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat suasana kelas mereka sudah sepi.

"Kenapa kau menangis saat melihatku berciuman?" tanya Yunho sambil memutar duduknya kearah Jaejoong. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar tersudut. Tangan Yunho yang sudah di rentangkannya di antara kedua meja, sukses membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

"I-itu.. tidak seperti itu…" ucap Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia sendiri saja tidak tau alasan dia menangis.

"…."

"Ma-maksudku.. a-aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis.." jawab Jaejoong sambil meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya.

"Lihat aku kalau sedang berbicara padaku." Ucap Yunho tegas. Dengan takut-takut, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Tepat saat kepala Jaejoong terangkat..

CHU~ Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong yang tidak siap dengan aksi Yunho tersebut hanya bisa mematung dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne.." Ucap Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku lagi…" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku mau!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Kenapa kau bertindak semau mu saja?" protes Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku. Mulai detik ini, kau itu kekasihku.. tak peduli kau terima atau tidak. Jadi mulai hari ini, kau milikku!" putus Yunho seenaknya.

"MWO?" teriak Jaejoong sambil memandang horror kearah Yunho yang menyeringai.

TBC~

Apa-apaan banget kan ya? -_-

GOMAWO yang mau review dan yang udah review..

oia, FF ini sepertinya **tidak akan di lanjut disini**, silahkan kunjungi wordpress saya saja ne :D

**Parkchunnieabell . wordpress . com**

Spasinya diantara titik, dihapus ya :D

**FOLLOW ME : park_Chunnie**

.

.

.

"


	6. Chapter 6

SHY BOY

"_Kenapa kau bertindak semau mu saja?" protes Jaejoong kesal_

"_Dengarkan aku. Mulai detik ini, kau itu kekasihku.. tak peduli kau terima atau tidak. Jadi, mulai hari ini kau milikku!" putus Yunho seenaknya._

"_MWO?"._

.

.

.

~ CHAP 6 ~

"Bangun Kim Jaejoong.." ucap Umma Kim mulai habis kesabaran melihat putranya yang enggan keluar dari balik selimutnya.

"Umma.. aku tidak mau sekolah lagi. Tidak mau… tidak mauuuuu….." teriak Jaejoong frustasi dari dalam selimutnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Pokoknya tidak mauuuuu…"

"Ya! Semua pasti ada alasannya kan? Bangun sekarang, mandi dan segera berangkat sekolah. Kau bisa terlambat." Ucap Kim Umma sambil menarik paksa selimut Jaejoong.

"Umma, kau tidak sayang lagi padaku? Ahh.. dimana kacamataku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meraba meja nakasnya.

"Beritahu alasannya kenapa kau ingin pindah sekolah?"

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang pada umma kalau aku sering di bully di sekolah? Ayolah umma, pindah kan saja aku dari sekolah itu.. jebballlll…." Rengek Jaejoong sambil memeluk kaki umma nya.

"Berhenti bercanda, Joongie. Segera bersiap, kalau sampai 15 menit lagi umma tidak menemukanmu di meja makan, lihat saja.." ucap umma Kim mengancam.

"Matilah aku…." Desah Jaejoong merana.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan mu, eoh?" ucap Junsu kesal melihat Jaejoong yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Su-ie, lindungi aku. Aku tidak…"

"Boo~ " panggil Yunho ceria dan membuat Jaejoong hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya.

"Su- ie tolong akuuu…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Yoo, Junsu-ah.. aku ada perlu dengan sepupumu.." ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Junsu dengan akrab.

"Su-ie… jangan.." bisik Jaejoong merengek.

"Ambil saja.." ucap Junsu cuek sambil menarik Jaejoong dari belakang punggungnya.

"Gomawo Junsu – ah.." ucap Yunho ceria sambil menarik Jaejoong kearahnya.

"Su-ie! Ya! Ya ! kau mau apa…" ucap Jaejoong panic saat Yunho menggendongnya di bahunya. "Turunkan akuuu.. ya! Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah bergerak dan berteriak Boo, kau mau kita jadi pusat perhatian?" ucap Yunho dan sukses membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain menundukkan kepalanya dan bepegangan erat dengan baju seragam Yunho yang sedang menggendongnya melewati koridor sekolah mereka. Biarlah orang beranggapan kalau Jaejoong sedang pingsan, itu lebih baik dari pada menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolahan karena dia terus berteriak.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Karena aku mau." Ucap Yunho cuek.

"Dengar Yunho- shi, kita sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah." Ucap Jaejoong makin kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau aku di bantai oleh penggemarmu? Aku bisa mati jika yeoja satu sekolah ini tau kau menggendongku seperti tadi. Untung saja sekolah masih sepi.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Sudah marah-marahnya?" Tanya Yunho seolah mengacuhkan semua ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau! "

"Boo.."

"Wae?" ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik-lirik kearah sekitarnya.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong!"

"WAEYO?" ucap Jaejoong tak kalah kesal.

"Apa yang kau cari? Kenapa melirik-lirik ke tempat lain? Kekasihmu sedang berada di hadapanmu, dan kau beraninya melihat kearah lain? Apa-apaan kau ini!" kesal Yunho.

"M.. mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong ketakutan. Bagaimana pun kesalnya Jaejoong pada Yunho, tetap saja Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mendengar suara Yunho yang meninggi saja, nyali Jaejoong menciut.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi berdua? Teman-teman ku yang memiliki kekasih sering keluar bersama kekasihnya. Aku rasa kita perlu melakukannya juga.." ucap Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Keadaan kelas saat itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya beberapa saja yang memandang kearah YunJae sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Ma.. maksudmu berkencan?" ucap Jaejoong takut. Berkencan? Dengan Jung Yunho? YANG BENAR SAJA!.

"Ne. kau mau kemana? Ahh.. bagaimana kalau ketaman hiburan saja? " usul Yunho.

"_Lebih baik aku mati saja_" batin Jaejoong merana.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju kalau besok kita berkencan ketaman bermain?" ulang Yunho lagi.

"Aku lebih suka dirumah. Dan lagi, besok itu hari sabtu, pasti ramai sekali." ucap Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Benar juga, kalau besok kita bermain di taman bermain, sepertinya akan ramai sekali. Kalau begitu, besok aku akan kerumah mu saja.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Mwo? Aniya! Kau tiidak boleh kerumahku!" ucap Jaejoong spontan.

"Wae?"

"Ma-maksudku.. jangan kerumahku.." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Ketaman bermain juga tidak masalah.." ucap Jaejoong plin-plan.

"eh? Aku tidak mau ke taman bermain. Besok kita menonton saja…" usul Yunho ceria.

"Ba.. baiklah.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya Karena merasa tidak ada alasan kuat untuk menolak ajakan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

BYURR..

Suara air yang jatuh tertumpah kelantai dan sukses mengenai seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sedang berada di dalam bilik kamar mandi. Setelah air tersebut habis, tersengarlah suara cekikikan yeoja yang harusnya tidak boleh memasuki ruang ganti siswa laki-laki.

"Rasakan itu Kim Jaejoong! Berani sekali lagi kau mendekati Yunho oppa, kau akan menerima yang lebih parah dari ini!" ucap seorang gadis yang Jaejoong sendiri tak tau entah itu siapa.

"Ayo.. ayo.. nanti mereka masuk ke sini, bisa bahaya kalau kita ketahuan menyelinap kedalam ruang ganti anak laki-laki.." ucap suatu suara lagi sambil terkikik geli.

"Ne. Ayo kita lari hihihi.." ucap seoraang yeoja lagi dan kemudian terdengarlah langkah-langkah kaki yang tergesa dan pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

Jaejoong? Namja itu hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum miris!

"Wae?" ucap Jaejoong entah pada siapa. Suaranya berubah serak dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jae.. apa kau di dalam?" ucap suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Jaejoong. Itu suara Heechul.

"Chullie…" panggil Jaejoong untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah mengenali suara.

"Jae? Kenapa lama sekali berganti seragamnya? Songsaengnim mencarimu.." ucap Heechull sambil berjalan kearah bilik kamar mandi yang ditempati Jaejoong tadi.

"A-aku tidak ikut berolah raga, Chullie. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak enak badan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap baju olahraganya yang basah kuyup.

"Jae? Kau menangis?" Tanya Heechull sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Eh? Ani.." ucap Jaejoong berusaha keras terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Buka pintunya!" perintah Heechull.

"Aku tidak apa, Chullie…" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Buka pintunya, atau aku akan menyuruh Yunho datang kesini dan meyeretmu keluar!" ancam Heechul dan sukses! Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Dan terlihatlah Jaejoong yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Aigoo… ada apa ini?" ucap Heechull kaget dan menyambar handuk yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Hiks… Chullie.." isak Jaejoong tak tertahankan lagi.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Heechull sambil memeluk Jaejoong dan menenangkan tangis namja itu.

"Hiks.. tolong jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini. Kumohon…" isak Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Akan ku lempar lemari ke kepalanya!" ucap Heechull geram.

"Hiks… aku juga tidak tau. Saat aku berganti pakaian, ada yang menyiramkan air kedalam. Dan inilah hasilnya.." isak Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechull. Takut? Tentu saja.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada Songsaengnim.."

"Jangan.. hiks.. aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan teman-teman sekelas. Kumohon jangan…" isak Jaejoong lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Heechull merasa iba.

"Gomawo Chullie. Apa.. apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu? Ponselku mati terkena siraman air tadi. Aku ingin minta dijemput oleh appa.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melap air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Biar ku antar saja. Aku akan meminjam mobil Hangeng. Tunggu disini sebentar , dan.. ini kunci lokerku, di dalamnya ada jaket. Kau bisa kenakan itu, kau bisa masuk angin kalau memakai baju it uterus." Ucap Heechull tersenyum iba.

"Gomawo…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sendu.

Hampir 15 menit, dan Heechul belum juga kembali ke ruang ganti. Selama menunggu Heechull, Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan merenung. Dia memang tidak mendengar jelas seluruh ucapan Yeoja-yeoja yang menyiram nya dengan air itu, tapi ada satu nama yang di tangkapnya. Yunho. Salah satu yeoja itu sempat menyebut nama Yunho. Mungkinkah alasan mereka karena cemburu? Cemburu karena seorang Jung Yunho memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kim Jaejoong? Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Jae.." ucap Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Gwenchana…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Si Yunho menyebalkan itu memaksa untuk menggantikan ku mengantarmu pulang. Untung saja Songsaengnim tidak mengizinkan nya. Menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Heechull yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang? Aku kedinginan.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Aigoo.. aku sampai lupa. Ini semua karena Jung sialan itu. Kajja…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar masuk kedalam?" Tanya Heechull.

"Ne. Gomawo sudah mengantarku, Chullie." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Ne. Aku kembali ke sekolah dulu.. ohya, sekali-sekali aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mengajakku bermain di rumahmu.." ucap Heechull yang terdengar seperti sindiran bagi Jaejoong.

"Hahaha ne, nanti aku akan mengajakmu mampir kerumahku, tapi tidak sekarang. Mianhae CHullie. Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menyesal. Sekarang Jaejoong hanya ingin sendirian.

"Baiklah.. aku pergii dulu.. annyeong.." ucap Heechull mengerti dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Jae?" panggil Kim umma kaget melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Rambut yang basah, mata dan hidung memerah, celana yang basah, dan jaket yang sedikit terlihat basah.

"Umma…" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari memeluk ummanya. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaan sedihnya yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Umma Kim. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat anak kesayangannya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hiks.. umma…" isak Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Husstt.. tenanglah… ada apa?" Tanya Kim Umma dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku.. aku tidak mau bersekolah di sana lagi.. ku mohon umma, mengertilah… hiks.. aku.." ucap Jaejoong terisak hebat.

"Chagy… jangan menangis lagi. Umma akan mengurus kepindahanmu, segera."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mengelus kepala Heechull yang terlihat seperti berpikir keras.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu…" ucap Heechull sambil memandang kosong kearah depan.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Kau tau kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba aku antarkan pulang?"

"Belum tau, dan aku pikir, aku akan segera tau." Ucap Hangeng.

"Saat aku ingin memanggil Jaejoong ke ruang ganti, aku….. kau tau, Jaejoong…"

"Nde?"

"Ada yang menyiram Jaejoong. Anak manis itu menangis dan membuat aku merasa sedih dan kesal di saat bersamaan. Orang laknat macam apa yang berani berbuat usil seperti itu pada Jaejoong ku yang manis?" ucap Heechull kesal.

"Eh? Jaejoong? Disiram?" kaget Hangeng.

"Ne. Dia disiram saat berada di bilik kamar mandi, ingin berganti baju." Jelas Heechull.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku tidak tau motif apa yang membuat mereka tega melakukannya, tapi, kalau aku tidak salah menebak, ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho." Ucap Heechull lagi.

"Aku akan membantu mencari tahunya."

"Ne, gomawo Chagy. Lihat saja, kalau aku sampai tahu siapa yang mengganggu Jaejoong ku, aku ku botak kepalanya." Ucap Heechull dengan seringaian iblisnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Kependekan ya? Hahaha

Iya nih, kaka abel lagi ga mood. Ini ff diketik nya uda hampir dua minggu. APOSE? DUA MINGGU SECETEK INI DOANG? Benar pemirsah. Ini ff kaka abel ketik di beberapa tempat, mulai dari perpustakaan kampus waktu nemenin sohib kaka abel ngetik skripsi, dirumah, tempat nongkrong, bahkan saat persentase di kelas.

TEROS? JADINYA SEGINI DOANG? Hehehe mianhae kesayangan-kesayangan kaka abel.

Review?

**Follow me : Park_chunniee**

:*******


	7. Chapter 7

SHY BOY

CHAP 7

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu semnjak kejadian penyiraman Jaejoong di ruang ganti, dan namja cantik itu tak menampakkan diri di sekolahnya.

Yunho duduk diatas mejanya sambil memandang keluar jendela kelasnya, matanya sibuk focus menuju arah jalanan, setiap ada mobil yang lewat, dia akan memastikan betul-betul itu mobil yang sering mengantar Jaejoong atau bukan. Sampai bell tanda pelajaran berbunyi, Jaejoong juga tak muncul, Yunho berjalan keluar kelas. Dia mencari Satu-satunya siswa yang pasti tau tentang keadaan Jaejoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu Jaejoong, Kim Junsu.

"Apa kau melihat Junsu?" Tanya Yunho pada salah satu Yeoja yang kebetulan tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Junsu.

"Junsu sedang di kantin." Jawab Siswi berbando biru itu pada Yunho.

"Gomawo." Jawab Yunho sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas Junsu.

Mata Yunho sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Junsu yang katanya sedang berada di kantin, setelah menemukan targetnya, Yunho berlari kecil menuju Junsu yang terlihat sedang sarapan bersama Eunhyuk.

"Junsu, Jaejoong tidak masuk?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Eh, Yunho hyung.." ucap Junsu sedikit kaget. "Ne hyung, Jaejoong hyung tidak masuk hari ini." Jawab Junsu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Semalaman dia menghubungi Jaejoong sampai beratus kali, tapi nomer Jaejoong tak kunjung aktif. Bahkan namja Jung itu memaksa Heechull untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat pelajaran olah raga kemarin, tapi bukan Heechull namanya kalau dia bisa dipaksa.

"Molla.. semalam Jaejoong hyung menelponku dari ponsel umma nya, katanya tidak perlu menjemputnya hari ini. Setelahnya dia langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya hyung. Waeyo?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ani. Gomawo." Jawab Yunho dan berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Jaejoong pindah sekolah?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat Junsu yang biasanya jujur, mulai berbohong.

"Ini pesan Jaejoong hyung." Jawab Junsu datar.

Perasaan namja Jung itu campur aduk antara khawatir dan kesal. Setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong, Heechull sama sekali tak memberitahunya informasi apapun soal Jaejoong. Bahkan saat Yunho bertanya, Heechul memarahinya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Yunho sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi, pikirannya terpecah belah. Tiba-tiba dia mengumpat pelan saat menyadari kebodohannya.

"Shit! Jung Yunho pabboya, seharusnya aku datang saja kerumahnya!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong mengenakan seragam barunya. Di rapikannya dasinya dan jas sekolahnya. Dikenakannya tasnya dan segera keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya bersama sang umma. Setelah perdebatan panjang antara umma Kim dan Appa Kim, akhirnya Jaejoong diputuskan pindah ke sekolah. Dan hari ini juga, Kim Appa akan ke sekolah Jaejoong untuk mengambil surat kepindahan Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di sekolah barunya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghirup nafas panjang sebelum masuk kedalam kelasnya. "Fighting!" ucap Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas setelah sang songsaengnim mempersilahkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bisa duduk di depan sini." Ucap Songsaengnim pada Jaejoong. Setelah mengangguk, Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dan di sebelahnya telah ada namja yang bisa di bilang cantik duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida.." ucap Jaejoong ramah. Jaejoong sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merubah sifat nya yang dulu.

"Annyeong. Panggil aku Kevin ne." ucap namja yang terbilang cantik itu tak kalah ramah.

"Ah, ne.." jawab Jaejoong.

Setelahnya tidak ada perbincangan anatara keduanya, karena pelajaran masih berlangsung. Sepulang sekolah, Kevin mengajak Jaejoong untuk berkeliling sekolah mereka. Saat istirahat pertama dan kedua, Jaejoong pakai untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya, jadilah mereka berkeliling sekolah saat pulang sekolah tiba.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau pidahan dari mana? Tadi aku hanya tau nama saja. Kau tidak menyebutkan kau pindahan dari mana. Pasti dari luar negri, iya kan?" tebak Kevin. Jaejoong sangat beruntung bisa bertemu Kevin di sekolah ini, namja yang tak kalah cantik itu sangat ramah.

"Eh? A-aku pindahan dari Tohoshinki school." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Toho.. WHAT? Itu sekolah nomer satu korea kan! Kenapa kau bisa pindah dari sana?" Tanya Kevin heboh.

"Hehee, ee itu.. aku ada sedikit masalah disana.." jawab Jaejoong gugup. Mendadak dia teringat akan Yunho. Sebelah hatinya merasa lega karena telah jauh dari Yunho dan segala kekacauan yang sering Yunho buat, sebelah hatinya merasa kesepian, tapi Jaejoong menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"Masalah? Eum.. aku tidak akan bertanya lagi kalau begitu, dan eum… kalau kau butuh teman cerita, aku siap mendengarkannya. Kita bersahabatkan?" ucap Kevin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ne. tentu saja. Kita sahabat mulai sekarang.." ucap Jaejoong dan menautkan kelingkingnya dan kelingking Kevin.

.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah berada di depan rumah Jaejoong sekarang, gerbang megah rumah Jaejoong langsung menyambut kedatangan namja Jung itu. Setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, keluarlah wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan dari dalam rumah.

"Annyeong…" sapa sang wanita, yang merupakan umma Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Jung Yunho imnida, aku teman Jaejoong di Toho school.." jawab Yunho sopan. Hilang sudah atribut berandalan yang kental melekat di seragam sekolahnya, yang ada di depan Kim umma saat ini adalah Yunho yang mengenakan seragam lengkap, rapi dan berwibawa.

"Ah, ya.. masuklah. Joongie belum pulang dari sekolah.." ucap umma Kim ramah sambil mempersilahkan Yunho masuk. "Mungkin sebentar lagi Joongie akan pulang sekolah, tidak keberatan kan, menunggu sebentar?" Tanya Kim umma dan mempersilahkan Yunho duduk.

"Pulang sekolah? Bukannya Jaejoong tidak ke sekolah hari ini, ahjumma?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "_apa Jaejoong membolos?"_ batin nya.

"Eh? Joongie belum memberitahu kalian? Joongie sudah pindah sekolah ke Dong Bang school hari ini." Ucap Kim umma dan membuat Yunho terdiam membatu.

"Ani, Jaejoong tidak memberitahu apapun soal ini.." ucap Yunho mendadak kesal.

"Ah, mungkin Joongie lupa. Yunho, tidak apa kalau ahjumma tinggal sebentar? Ahjumma sedang memasak." Ucap Kim umma meminta izin.

"Eh.. kalau tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh membantu ahjumma?"

"Eh? Kau bisa memasak?"

"Em.. kalau di ajari, mungkin aku bisa.." ucap Yunho tak yakin.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu, ayo kedapur.." ucap Kim umma ramah.

Sesampainya di dapaur, Yunho membantu Kim umma mencuci sayur dan memotong sayuran setelah mendapat pengarahan dari Kim umma. Selama membantu Kim umma memasak, Yunho banyak mendengar cerita tentang Jaejoong. Mulai dari Jaejoong kecil yang cengeng, Jaejoog yang ternyata pecinta gajah, dan baru Yunho ketahui hari ini dari Kim umma, Jaejoong yang sulit bergaul, dan hal-hal lain mengenai kepribadian Jaejoong. Sampai akhinya Kim umma menceritakan alasan Jaejoong pindah sekolah.

"Disiram?" Tanya Yunho kaget. Demi apaun, dia tidak tau menau soal penyiraman Jaejoong tersebut.

"Ne. Kemarin Joongie pulang sambil menangis dan seluruh tubuhnya basah. Apa sebenarnya alasan mereka melakukan itu pada Joongie ku, ahjumma juga tidak tahu. Bahkan Jaejoong juga tidak tau." Cerita Kim umma sedih.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau soal itu, ahjumma.." ucap Yunho menyesali keterlambatannya.

"Apa Joongie anak yang menyebalkan di sekolah? Atau karena Joongie ku itu berpenampilan cupu dan tiba-tiba saja merubah penampilannya, lalu mereka tidak suka?" Tanya Kim umma dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jaejoong anak yang baik ahjumma. Aku sama sekali tidak tau soal ini. Mian tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik.." ucap Yunho menyesal.

"Bukan salah mu, Yunho. Dan .. ah.. ini pertama kalinya ada teman Jaejoong yang datang kerumah ini sendirian. Biasanya mereka akan datang bergerombol untuk mengerjakan tugas disini." Ucap Kim umma kembali ceria.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. dan.."

"Umma.. aku pulang.." teriak Jaejoong.

"Itu Joongie sudah pulang." Ucap Kim umma sambil tersenyum kearah Yunho. "Joongie, umma di dapur…" teriak Kim umma menjawab salam Jaejoong.

"Umma … aku.. Yun.." ucapan Jaejoong terputus saat melihat Yunho dengan wajah kesal seperti iblis yang siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Dari tadi Yunho membantu umma memasak.." cerita Kim umma sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang tengah mematung di depan Yunho.

"N-ne umma.." jawab Jaejoong gugup. Matanya seolah terkunci, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada namja Jung yang sedang menaikkan satu alisnya. Terlihat dengan jelas namja Jung itu tengah marah besar.

"Umma tinggal sebentar ne. umma mau ke supermarket sebentar, ada bumbu dapur yang harus Umma beli, tidak masalah kan, Yunho?" Tanya Kim umma yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne Ahjumma." Ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"Kalian mengobrollah dulu. Dan Yunho.. jangan pulang dulu ne. kita makan siang bersama." Ucap Kim umma sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne, ahjumma."

Sepeninggalan Kim umma, Jaejoong masih saja berdiri memantung di tempatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah terdengar pintu rumah tertutup, Yunho pun berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

"Bisa di jelaskan?" Tanya Yunho.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" Tanya Jaejoong masih menunduk.

"Mencarimu, apa lagi? Jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini sebenarnya, Kim Jaejoong!"

"I-itu bukan urusanmu. Aku pindah sekolah, karena aku tidak betah di Toho school, itu saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau berbicara, tatap mata lawan bicaramu!"

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu.." ucap Jaejoong pelan dan takut-takut melihat Yunho.

"Siapa yang menyirammu?" Tanya Yunho lagi, seperti tengah mengintrogasi penjahat..

"Menyiram apa? Tidak ada yang menyiramku.." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Jawab yang jujur, Kim Jaejoong. Aku bisa saja menyerangmu detik ini juga, kau tau kalau aku sedang kesal akan berbuat apa padamu kan?" ancam Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"A-aniya! Itu sudah jawaban ku yang jujur.."

"Kim Jaejoong.." ucap Yunho penuh penekanan dan berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang ikut memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"A-aku tidak tau! Aku tidak tau siapa yang menyiramku Yunho, Sungguh!" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya saat dirasakannya ujung jari kaki Yunho sudah bertemu dengan ujung jari kakinya. Ditutpnya matanya dengan erat sangkin ketakutannya pada Yunho yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya sekarang.

"Tatap aku!" perintah Yunho.

"Tidak mau.." ucap Jaejoong memelas.

"Ya!"

"Mundurkan dulu tubuhmu.." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar dan mendorong dada Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, tatap aku."

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini? Dan kemana saja kau, hah? Aku menghubungi ponselmu dan tidak pernah aktif." Ucap Yunho.

"P-ponselku rusak.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. rusak karena tersiram air kemarin.." jawab Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau begitu, pakai ponsel ku mulai sekarang." Ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan ponselnya di tangan Jaejoong.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku akan membeli yang baru." Ucap Jaejoong buru-buru.

"Ambil!" perintah Yunho.

"Tapi, aku.."

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi.." ucap Jaejoong pasrah.

"Dan satu lagi, besok kau harus kembali ke sekolah. TOHOSHIKI SCHOOL! Kau dengar itu, Boo?"

"Tapi aku sudah.."

"Sudah apa? Dan satu lagi… besok aku akan menjemputmu. Setegah tujuh pagi. Tidak ada yang bisa pindah dari Toho tanpa izinku. Mengerti?" ucap Yunho bak boss.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kembali ke sana.." ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Kenapa? Karena orang-orang bodoh yang menyirammu? Dengarkan aku, aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan itu padamu, tidak peduli dia yeoja atau namja, aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus surai lembut Jaejoong.

"Kau berkata begitu, karena bukan kau yang ada di posisiku! Kau selalu bertindak semaumu tanpa sadar efek yang akan menimpa orang sekitarmu." Ucap Jaejoong terisak kecil.

"Jadi, alasan mereka menyirammu, itu karena aku?" Tanya Yunho lembut, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Lupakan saja.." ucap Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho di kepalanya.

"Apa karena aku menggendongmu, kemarin?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tau.. hiks.. tapi saat itu aku mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut namamu…" ucap Jaejoong terisak kecil.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Bukan salahmu.." isak Jaejoong pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"Tempatmu itu di sebalahku. Mulai besok, kau harus kembali ke sekolah kita.." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "AKu tau kau sangat betah di Tohoshinki, apalagi disana banyak teman-temanmu. Kau ini lemah sekali, hanya di siram saja langsung pindah sekolah. Dasar manja.." ejek Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Ne, aku memang manja. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahaha, sudah jangan menangis." Mau tak mau, Yunho pun tertawa dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Kau menyebalkan.." ucap Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho menertawakannya.

"Ne, aku memang menyebalkan. Dan ingat, kalau ada yang mengganggumu, adukan padaku. Jangan pindah sekolah! Kau ini membuat aku malu saja, aku ini namjachigu mu, tapi kau membuat aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Mian.." ucap Jaejoong menunduk kan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena ucapan Yunho.

"Ya sudahlah, mulai besok, kau harus kembali ke sekolah kita."

"Tapi surat kepindahanku sudah diurus."

"AKu sudah bilangkan, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sekolah tanpa seizinku." Ucap Yunho menegaskan.

"Ne, aku mengerti." Ucap Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong terlihat masih sibuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seolah sedang mencerna perkataan yang Yunho katakan padanya, tanpa Jaejoong sadar, bibir Yunho sudah mendarat di bibirnya.

Jaejoong hanya membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya sedetik, setelahnya dia merasakan desiran hangat di seluruh tubuhnya, seolah semua masalah selesai saat Yunho mendatanginya. Tidak ada lagi perasaan takut di bully saat Yunho sudah berada di sampingnya, yang ada hanya rasa aman, kalau saja Jaejoong tidak membuat Yunho kesal nantinya.

"Bogoshipo Boo.." bisik Yunho pelan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"N-nado.." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu,dan kembali Yunho menyatukan bibir mereka dengan tangan Jaejoong meremas seragam Yunho dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

SPLASH~

Suara air tersiram terdengar disalah satu ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai gudang disekolah Tohoshinki membangunkan beberapa yeoja yang tadinya pingsan dan sekarang dalam keadaan terikat.

"Sudah bangun, Bitch?" ucap Heechull sambil duduk dengan anggun diatas meja yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi yang terdapat dalam gudang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan kami!" histeris salah satu yeoja yang sedang terikat di bangku.

"Tidak secepat itu…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuang ember yang tadi di gunakannya untuk menyiram yeoja-yeoja yang tengah pingsan tadi.

"Dimana air lumpurnya? Hey!..." ucap Heechull tak sabaran.

"Sebentar…" ucap Junsu sambil membawa seember air berisi lumpur di tangannya. " ini" ucap Junsu sambil menyerahkan ember berisi lumpur itu pada Heechul.

"Gomawo.." ucap Heechul tersenyum manis dan berjalan kearah yeoja-yeoja yang tengah menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Lepaskan kami! Aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada kepala sekolah!" ancam salah satu yeoja itu.  
"Hahaha, adukan saja.. dan aku akan mengadukan hal yang kalian lakukan pada Jaejoong ke Yunho.." ucap Heechul sukses membungkam yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong!" elak seorang yeoja lagi.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang menyiram Jaejoong saat di ruang ganti? Menurut beberapa siswa, dan kamera CCTV sekolah, kalianlah yang keluar dari ruang ganti namja saat kejadian itu." Ucap Heechull dan membuat ketiga yeoja itu terdiam.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali.. cepat siram lumpurnya…" ucap Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Ah.. ya.. aku sampai lupa." Ucap Heechull dengan ekspresi kaget di buat-buat.

"Hentikan.. ku mohon, jangan siram lumpur itu pada kami.." mohon salah satu dari ketiga yeoja itu.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya ketakutan sekali. Aku hanya menunjukkan mu manfaat masker lumpur saja. Bukannya bagus?" Tanya heechul dengan wajah di buat sepolos mungkin.

"Ne.. ne.. itukan bagus untuk kecantikan kalian.. " ucap Junsu dengan wajah ikut dibuat polos juga.

"Benar, kata umma ku, banyak wanita sekarang menggunakan masker lumpur. Bahkan mereka rela membayar mahal hanya untuk masker lumpur. Kami kan hanya membantu kalian saja.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang juga di buat SOK polos.

"Ne, kami hanya ingin memberi kalian masker lumpur gratis saja…" ucap Heechul dan menumpahkan seember lumpur tepat diatas kepala ketiga Yeoja itu. Dan disambut teriakan histeris dan jijik dari ketiga yeoja itu.

"Dengar.." ucap Heechul sambil melempar ember kosong itu sembarangan, "Sekali lagi kalian berani macam-macam pada Jaejoong, kalian akan menerima yang lebih parah dari ini! Mengerti?" ucap Heechull dingin.

"Dan perlu kalian ketahui. Walaupun kami ini masih kelas satu, bukan berarti kami akan takut pada kalian. Perlu kalian ingat, kami sangat suka menyiksa orang. Apalagi yeoja-yeoja bodoh seperti kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo pergi.." ucap Junsu dengan menatap dingin kearah yeoja-yeoja yang sudah membully Jaejoong itu.

"Ayo.." ucap Heechull dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju luar gudang.

"Awas kau Kim Jaejoong!" ucap seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi mengintip aksi Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Junsu. "Yunho oppa hanya boleh menatapku!" ucap Yeoja itu sambil berlari meninggalkan gudang.

TBC~


End file.
